The Fith Year
by Southern Belle
Summary: Okay, this is my first fic, so go easy on me. It is basically about Harry getting a mysterious new neighbor.Please R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part 1:  
Lights In The Night  
  
  
  
12:00.  
I am now 15 years old,Harry Potter thought,I don't feel any older.  
Hip-Hip-Hooray.  
He had been like this, sarcastic and gloomy, since he had come back to Private Drive for the   
summer.He hadn't heard from any of his friends since he had come back.He had no idea what  
was going on in the magical world.And he didn't like that one bit.He now kept himself locked  
in his room all day, now matter what the Dursleys said.He would just say some kind of stupid  
jibberish and they would go running in fear.Harry thought it was all very stupid really, and he  
found it amusing that he had that kind of control over them.He only came out of his room for  
meals.The Dursleys had given up on Dudleys home diet and he was now at a fat camp.Harry  
found this very amusing too.The house was very pleasent without him.  
Harry looked out the window at the bright cresent moon.it was a cloudy night, and this was  
the first time he had been able to see the moon.It then slipped back under the clouds.Harry  
saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head quickly to see two small   
glowing lights at the house next door.Some people had moved in today, and Harry hadn't   
the slightest idea who they were.And now he was wondering why these two fairy like things  
were at their house. Suddenly the two lights dissapeared around the house.  
Harry went to bed very confused.  
  
; ) ( :  
  
Harry woke up that morning, his curiosity running wild.What were those lights?He decided   
to go and find out.For the first time in days, he went outside and sat on the garden bench.  
He was quickly hit in the head by a small gray owl.Pig.Harry eagerly opened the letter.  
  
Harry,  
So sorry I haven't written in so long. Can you believe that I lost Pig? Yep, he just flew   
away.I thought I had lost him for good, but luckily he came back.Hermione hasn't written   
us because she's been visiting Krum this summer.(gag)Mum says that you can come to our  
house this Saturday.And we're taking you whether you or the muggles like it or not.So  
get ready, okay?See you soon!  
-Ron  
  
This made Harry much happier.Soon he would be going to Ron's,and he would have lots  
to do to keep his mind off of things.He now went back to looking at the house.To his   
surprise, a girl around his age had come out to sit in one of the lawn chairs in their yard.He   
couldn't tell much about how she looked from here, but he wanted to talk to her,so he got  
up and began to walk toward the fence.  
"I'm back", came an obnoxious voice.  
Dudley was back.  
Yay.  
"Miss me?"  
"As a matter of fact, no." said Harry.  
"I'll tell if you keep that snobby attitude with me."Dudley said.  
"Go on Dudley, I'm busy."  
"You're not my boss!"  
"Fine stay out here!"  
"I don't have to listen to you, I'm going in!"  
Harry snickered at Dudley's stupidity.He turned around to talk to the girl, but she was gone.  
But he did see one of the lights.It was heading for the woods behind the house.Harry followed.  
It led him underneath a Weeping willow.When he raised his head after catching his breath,   
the light flew up into his face and he saw that it wasn't just a light, but a fairy!But this was no  
ordinary fairy.It didn't have pure white skin but more human like skin.And this fairy didn't   
have white hair, but dark brown.It was wearing a knee length dark blue dress with quarter  
length sleeves.Harry held out his hand. But instead the fairy flew about three feet away from   
him and materialized into a girl about five foot three, with wings.It was the girl who lived   
beside the the Dursleys, but with wings! She was very pretty also, just standing there, barefoot  
with dark brown hair, big bright baby blue eyes that had stars and cresent moons floating   
around in them. She had a kind of heart shaped face, and wore glasses like him.He   
just stood there, staring.  
  
"Harry Potter." she wispered.  
  
"Yes, thats me."he said.  
  
"I am living next to Harry Potter." Her accent was American.It also seemed to be southern.  
  
"Yes, you are.Who are you?"  
  
"Oh!Sorry. My name is Alexandra, but you can call me Alex.I'm sorry if I scared you or   
anything, I just had to know if it was you.Man these things are irritatin'."She started scratching  
around her wings and then they dissapeared.  
  
"There, thats better.Now for some more comfortable clothes."and with that, she snapped  
her fingers and she was wearing blue jean flares and an Adidas shirt.  
  
"Wow." was all he could say.  
  
"I know this may be kind of weird, but if you would like to know how I am a fairy and   
a human, sit down and I'll tell you."and Harry sat down.  
  
"Well, first of all, my Dad is a muggle born wizard.And second, my Mom was a fairy   
such as myself, but she passed away last year."  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said .  
  
" I know, thanks.It's been hard.But, anyway, I have grown up in Alabama and have just  
moved here because my Dad got a job with the Ministry.It's kind of top secret stuff.I have  
a sister too.You'll probably meet her and my dad some time or another.So do you go to  
Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
" What's it like?"she asked.And so he went into an enthusiastic description of Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh man! That seems so awesome!I can't wait!"she cried.  
  
" Yeah, me either." he said.  
  
"Well", she said dusting her hiking boots off and standing up,"do wanna go to my house  
for something to drink?"she asked.  
  
" Sure."  
  
They then made their way to her house through the woods, Harry hardly daring to believe   
that he had was living next to a witch- fairy.  
  
  
A/N:Do you like it?I hope you do. If you don't I'm going to write another one anyway.  
C-ya!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Two:  
American Language  
  
"So, how old are you?"he asked Alex.  
"I'm 15."  
"So you will be in your fith year, my year.Do you know what house you will be in?"  
"No, but I hope I'm put in Gryffindor after what you told me about the houses.What house are you in?"  
"I,"said Harry,"am in Gryffindor.And so are two of my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."  
She stopped and looked at Harry."Did you say *Ron*Weasley?"  
"Yeah I did.Why?"  
"Red hair, lots of brothers?"  
"Yeah."he was beggining to wonder what was going on.  
"Man, that's so great!He's my cousin!I'm supposed to stay at his house on Saturday.This is so cool!"she screeched.  
"Cousins-you and Ron?"he said, thinking that they were thinking of two totally different people.  
"Yes.And Ginny and Fred and George and Bill and Charlie and then, you know, there's Percy."she said.  
"How are you cousins?"  
"Ya see, Molly was my Moms sister."she replied.  
"Oh."  
"This is so unbelievable!I am living next to *the*Harry Potter, I'm going to school with him and my cousin.Awesome!"  
By now they were back in her backyard.Alex led him in through the backdoor.Her house was much like the Weasley's.They had a clock which had the names Reese, Alexandra, and Samantha on it.All of which were pointed at home.Then Harry noticed one of them had the name Kymberley written on it.This one was pointed to mortall peril.(A/N:I guess that means death, right?)He suddenly felt deep saddness.But it was interrupted by Alex.  
"What do you want to drink?Do you want coke, Dr.Pepper,or sweet tea?"  
"Sweet tea?"he questioned.  
"Yeah." she said putting ice in a cup and pouring the tea into it then adding a spoonfull of sugar."Sweet tea."  
"I'll just take a glass of water."and so she poured him a glass.They then went into the living room.Well, half of it was living room, the other half appeared to be a small lab.There was a huge table in the middle, and in the center of that was a huge black cauldron.The walls were covered in shelves with numerous spellbooks and bottles of potions and ingredients on them.Harry sat down beside Alex on the cushy white couch.A girl of about eleven came bolting down the stairs, brown curls flying, a dog and a tall man behind her.The girl collapsed in the middle of the floor, the dog jumping on top of her and the man, who he assumed to be their father tickling her.Harry and Alex burst into giggles.Their father then turned around, seeing Harry for the first time.He stood up and brushed himself off, the girl doing the same.  
"Harry Potter I suppose."he said.His voice was cheerfull and his face looked kind.He resembled Alex.He had demples,baby blue eyes,dark hair, and very tall.  
"Yes, thats me."Harry said.  
"Nice to meet you."he said shaking his hand.  
"My name's Reese.And this is Samantha."he said turning to the little girl.She looked kind of like Alex.She had blue eyes and dark hair, but she was short, didn't have demples,and her hair was curly while Alex's was straight.But they had the same peaches-n-cream complexion.  
"Hullo, nice to meet you."he said, and held out his hand to shake hers, but she giggled and shrunk into a fairy, just like Alex.Though her light was yellow and white instead of blue and white.She flew out of sight.  
"You'll have to excuse her,"said Reese,"she's shy.Alex I hate to rush you but we have to go to get your school things.Harry, would you like to come?"  
"Yes, if you don't mind.I need to go get my supply list though."  
"All right.We'll wait for you here."  
"Ya want me to go with ya?"Alex asked.  
"Sure, why not."  
And so they made their way to the Dursleys house.They entered through the back door.  
"Now we really don't want them to know what you are.They hate our kind.And don't tell them where we are going."he warned.  
"Got it."she assured him.  
They made their way to the staircase.They got halfway up, and just as Harry was thinking how lucky they were not to be seen yet-"And who is this?!"said Dudley, Aunt Petunia right beside him.  
"Hi ya'll, how ya doing'?I'm Alex, and I live next door.We just moved here from the states."  
Aunt Petunia wrinkled up her nose at Alex's language, but decided to be polite anyway.  
"I am Petunia Dursley.And this,"she said shoving Dudley foward,"is my son Dudley."  
Dudley stared at Alex like he had never seen a pretty girl before.And come to think of it, Harry thought,it's kind of like the way I stared at her.  
"Hello there."said Dudley, sticking out a pudgy hand.  
"Hi."Alex said taking his hand even though she didn't really want to.  
"Would you like to come and see my new computer.It's top of the line.Dad just bought it for me."  
"No thanks.My Dad was just going to take Harry with us to the local department store.He just needed to get his jacket first.Excuse us."Alex said, pushing Harry up the stairs.  
"Lead the way!"  
Harry and Alex went to his room, got his list and a jacket and headed downstairs.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs.Dursley,Dudley!"Alex called before heading out the door.  
"What snobs,"she said,"and that kid!Ew! He gave me the hibbie-jibbies!"  
Harry was liking Alex more and more by the minute  
.They headed back to Alex's, where they traveled by Floo powder to Diagon Alley.When they went to Gringotts,he found that Alex's vault was even larger than his.Harry and Alex were headed to Madam Malkin's,where Alex got a brand new pair of robes.She and Harry then bought their school supplies and Harry went with Alex to by an owl.She and Harry were marveling at all the animals when-  
"HARRY!"Ron and Hermione came speeding over toward Harry.  
"Harry I am SO sorry I haven't written!I have missed you and Ron so much.I am so glad to be back!Viktor's was great, but it's nothing like being here!"she said, giving him a hug.  
"Hey Harry!"said Ron.  
"Hey!Ron I have something to talk to you about."said Harry.  
"And I have something to talk to you about.My cousins and my uncle will be staying at my house along with you and Hermione."said Ron.  
"I know.Did you know that Alex moved in next to me?"  
"What?!"  
Harry was about to explain when Alex came over.  
"Hey, Harry!I found the perfect owl! It's-"but she stopped when she noticed Ron and Hermione.  
"RON!"  
"ALEX!"  
Alex went flying toward Ron.She wrapped her arms around his neck and her leggs around his waist, and he put his hands on her back.  
"Wassup!"said Alex.  
"What?"said Ron.  
"How's it goin'?"  
"It's going great!How are you?Are you excited about coming over to my house?"  
"Oh yeah! I can't wait!"  
She slid off of him and gave him a hug.  
"And who is this?"she said reffering to Hermione, who didn't seem pleased at having some strange girl jumping all over Ron.  
"Alex, this is mine and Harry's best friend Hermione.Hermione, this Alex."said Ron.  
"Hello."said Hermione, who seemed very pleased that Alex was Ron's cousin.  
"So!Lets get my owl and go get some ice cream!"Alex said.  
And so they bought her owl, which ended up being a really pretty, but unusual peach color.She named it Georgia.They then bought ice cream and sat down at one of the tables.  
"So, where are you from?"Hermione asked.  
"She's a redneck from Alabama."said Ron.  
"Yeah!And proud of it!"said Alex.  
"She's a fairy too."said Ron.  
"Really!"said Hermione.  
"Yup!I can even fly without wings."she began to float off her chair and back down.  
"Extrordinary!"said Hermione.All of a sudden Alex's ice cream scoop fell off of her cone.  
"DADGUMIT!It fell!"  
Everyone went into laughing hysterics.  
"What?Oh."Alex said, realizing she had used one of her Alabamian words.  
"Sorry."  
She twirled her finger around her cone and another scoop appeared.  
"Hey, how'd you do that?"said Ron, recovering from his giggles.  
"Oh,it's a fairy thing."  
Harry went back to Alex's after saying good-bye to everyone.They had eventually met up with all of the Weasleys, who had the same reaction to Alex as Ron did.Harry learned that Fred and George had gotten Ron a new pair of dress robes and their plan to start a joke shop was going good.After Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, and Alex's family( The Hawkins ) met up together they ate dinner and parted.It was late by the time Harry and the Hawkins's arrived home.  
"Well, thank you for taking me to get my things today, Mr.Hawkins."said Harry.  
"No problem.Since it's so late, you wanna just stay here tonight?"said Mr.Hawkins.  
"Yes, if it's not a problem."  
"No, not at all."  
"Well, Harry I'm going to my room.If you want to watch T.V.with me you can, just come on up."said Alex.  
"I'll be up in a minute.I need to go to the bathroom first."said Harry.  
After being shown where the bathroom was, Harry went upstairs.At the top was one big room with a couch, a chair, a table, and a T.V..And alongside the walls were doors.He went to the door that had a sign with the name Alex written on it.He knocked on the door, but nobody answered.So he opened the door.  
"IT'S MY LIFE!IT'S NOW OR NEVER!I AINT GONNA LIVE FOREVER!"was blaring from the radio.Alex was dancing on a table.There were black lights on and a disco ball was shining colored dots on the wall.She hopped of the table and turned the radio off.  
"Sorry, I got a little carried away."she said.  
"Don't worry about it."he said.  
"You wanna watch T.V.?"  
"O.K."he said.  
She led him to the couch.He sat down beside her.  
"Now you get a chance to see American television.'Cause my Dad got it hooked up here."  
"Cool."said Harry.  
Harry saw for the first time a very funny show called The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.And before he and Alex fell asleep there, he couldn't help but think about how pretty she was and how wonderful she smelled.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
Part Three:  
Four Wheelers and Body Guards  
  
  
  
Harry woke up next to Alex on the couch.They ended up wraping their arms around each other that night.He gently laid her down and got up.He now smelled like she did.He went downstairs to see if anyone was up.Reese was cooking breakfast and Samantha was watching T.V.He went to the bathroom after saying good morning to Reese and Sam.He washed his face and brushed his hair and teeth.( Mr. Hawkins let him borrow a toothbrush.)He then went to the staircase. On his way up he looked at the pictures. There were lots of them with Alex and Sam and Reese with a short woman with wavy blonde hair.He figured this was their mother.In many pictures there was either corn fields behind them or thick forest.In others it was the inside of a house or Alex and Sam with their friends at school.Alabama looked really beautiful.When he got up to the top of the stairs Alex was raising up.She just sat there for a minute, her thick and messy hair covering her face.She let out a long groan.  
"Good Morning!"he said.  
"Good morning.I don't wanna get up!"she whined.  
"Well come on anyway.Your dad wants you to come down for breakfast."  
"Whats he cookin'?"  
"Eggs, sausage,bacon,and biscuts."he said.  
"Biscuts!"she squeeled, flipping her hair back.  
"I'll be down in a minute!"she said, and ran and opened one of the many doors and tumbled inside.Harry went back downstairs and sat on the couch beside Sam.  
"'Sup?."she said.  
"What?"  
"'Sup?"  
"What do you mean" 'Sup"?"he asked.  
"Wassup means 'what are you doing'.When people say wassup you're usually supposed to say 'nothin' much'.Understand?"  
"Yeah, I think so."he said.Suddenly a very heavy something landed in his lap.It was their dog.He hadn't really paid attention to it the first time he was here, and had to laugh at what he saw now.This dog was brown and white, had huge ears that stood straight up, no tail, and very, very short legs.It was kind of small, but very heavy-for it was very muscular.It had some of the prettiest markings he had ever seen before.  
"Thats Tucker.Isn't he cute?He's a Welsh Corgi."said Sam.  
"He is cute."he said.  
"He dosen't know any strangers.Come on guys-lets eat.ALEX!"Mr.Hawkins called.  
"COMING!"she yelled back.She ran down the stairs.Today she was wearing flares again, a baggy gray t-shirt with a Nike check on the front, and her huge boots.They all sat down and ate breakfast.Harry was beggining to feel like he was at the Burrow.People from Alabama kept coming ( by floo powder )out of the fireplace to have breakfast.By the time it was over, he was sure he had met at least 15 people.None of them were magic folk but the people from Kymberleys side of the family,considering that Reese was muggle born.After breakfast Sam went to America by Floo Powder and Reese went somewhere for supplies.Harry and Alex went outside to the garage.She opened the door.  
"Ever ridden a 4-wheeler before?"she asked.Inside the garage were two large four-wheelers and a go-cart.  
"No, but I can learn."he said.  
"All right.Lets go."she said.  
Harry felt like he was flying while he was riding on the 4-wheeler.It was great! They rode all over town.By the time they got back Harry was sure that Reese had put some kind of a charm on them.  
"Hey- Harry!"  
Mr.Hawkins was calling him.  
"Yes."  
"Would you like to stay with us until we go to the Burrow?"he asked.  
"Yeah that would be great!"said Harry.  
"All right.Lets go get your stuff."  
And so they went to the Dursleys.Dudley had obviously seen Harry riding the 4-wheeler because he was begging Uncle Vernon for one.Harry cleared his throat.  
"What do you want-"but noticing that there was an adult with him he straightened up and introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you."said Resse.  
"Whatever the boy has done believe me he will get a good punishment.Thank you for bringing him here now goodbye,"said Vernon.  
"Oh, he hasn't done anything.I was just wondering if he could stay with us before he goes to his friends house."  
"Him.Stay with you?I think not!"he now had Harry by the arm.  
"He is staying here!"  
"Please. If you are afraid I will find out he is a wizard, you're too late. I already know.I am a wizard too."Reese said.  
Uncle Vernon now jumped back in fear.He was telling Petunia and Dudley to stay upstairs, and looked like a madman picking up things and throwing them at Vernon.Then, to Harrys surprise, Reese put a spell on him that made him unable to move.  
"Lets get your things."After he and Harry got his stuff they said goodbye to Vernon and the spell was lifted.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to do magic on muggles?"Harry asked.  
"These are special surcomstances."Reese replied.  
They were going to the Burrow tommorow, so they got in bed early,Harry in a spare bedroom.He was wondering about what Reese had said, What special sucomstances?And then it came to him.Voldemort.Thoughts ran through his head.Was Mr.Hawkins there for his protection?Like a personal body guard? Harry only knew one thing-he had to talk to Sirius. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
Part Three:  
Four Wheelers and Body Guards  
  
  
  
Harry woke up next to Alex on the couch.They ended up wraping their arms around each other that night.He gently laid her down and got up.He now smelled like she did.He went downstairs to see if anyone was up.Reese was cooking breakfast and Samantha was watching T.V.He went to the bathroom after saying good morning to Reese and Sam.He washed his face and brushed his hair and teeth.( Mr. Hawkins let him borrow a toothbrush.)He then went to the staircase. On his way up he looked at the pictures. There were lots of them with Alex and Sam and Reese with a short woman with wavy blonde hair.He figured this was their mother.In many pictures there was either corn fields behind them or thick forest.In others it was the inside of a house or Alex and Sam with their friends at school.Alabama looked really beautiful.When he got up to the top of the stairs Alex was raising up.She just sat there for a minute, her thick and messy hair covering her face.She let out a long groan.  
"Good Morning!"he said.  
"Good morning.I don't wanna get up!"she whined.  
"Well come on anyway.Your dad wants you to come down for breakfast."  
"Whats he cookin'?"  
"Eggs, sausage,bacon,and biscuts."he said.  
"Biscuts!"she squeeled, flipping her hair back.  
"I'll be down in a minute!"she said, and ran and opened one of the many doors and tumbled inside.Harry went back downstairs and sat on the couch beside Sam.  
"'Sup?."she said.  
"What?"  
"'Sup?"  
"What do you mean" 'Sup"?"he asked.  
"Wassup means 'what are you doing'.When people say wassup you're usually supposed to say 'nothin' much'.Understand?"  
"Yeah, I think so."he said.Suddenly a very heavy something landed in his lap.It was their dog.He hadn't really paid attention to it the first time he was here, and had to laugh at what he saw now.This dog was brown and white, had huge ears that stood straight up, no tail, and very, very short legs.It was kind of small, but very heavy-for it was very muscular.It had some of the prettiest markings he had ever seen before.  
"Thats Tucker.Isn't he cute?He's a Welsh Corgi."said Sam.  
"He is cute."he said.  
"He dosen't know any strangers.Come on guys-lets eat.ALEX!"Mr.Hawkins called.  
"COMING!"she yelled back.She ran down the stairs.Today she was wearing flares again, a baggy gray t-shirt with a Nike check on the front, and her huge boots.They all sat down and ate breakfast.Harry was beggining to feel like he was at the Burrow.People from Alabama kept coming ( by floo powder )out of the fireplace to have breakfast.By the time it was over, he was sure he had met at least 15 people.None of them were magic folk but the people from Kymberleys side of the family,considering that Reese was muggle born.After breakfast Sam went to America by Floo Powder and Reese went somewhere for supplies.Harry and Alex went outside to the garage.She opened the door.  
"Ever ridden a 4-wheeler before?"she asked.Inside the garage were two large four-wheelers and a go-cart.  
"No, but I can learn."he said.  
"All right.Lets go."she said.  
Harry felt like he was flying while he was riding on the 4-wheeler.It was great! They rode all over town.By the time they got back Harry was sure that Reese had put some kind of a charm on them.  
"Hey- Harry!"  
Mr.Hawkins was calling him.  
"Yes."  
"Would you like to stay with us until we go to the Burrow?"he asked.  
"Yeah that would be great!"said Harry.  
"All right.Lets go get your stuff."  
And so they went to the Dursleys.Dudley had obviously seen Harry riding the 4-wheeler because he was begging Uncle Vernon for one.Harry cleared his throat.  
"What do you want-"but noticing that there was an adult with him he straightened up and introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you."said Resse.  
"Whatever the boy has done believe me he will get a good punishment.Thank you for bringing him here now goodbye,"said Vernon.  
"Oh, he hasn't done anything.I was just wondering if he could stay with us before he goes to his friends house."  
"Him.Stay with you?I think not!"he now had Harry by the arm.  
"He is staying here!"  
"Please. If you are afraid I will find out he is a wizard, you're too late. I already know.I am a wizard too."Reese said.  
Uncle Vernon now jumped back in fear.He was telling Petunia and Dudley to stay upstairs, and looked like a madman picking up things and throwing them at Vernon.Then, to Harrys surprise, Reese put a spell on him that made him unable to move.  
"Lets get your things."After he and Harry got his stuff they said goodbye to Vernon and the spell was lifted.  
"I thought you weren't supposed to do magic on muggles?"Harry asked.  
"These are special surcomstances."Reese replied.  
They were going to the Burrow tommorow, so they got in bed early,Harry in a spare bedroom.He was wondering about what Reese had said, What special sucomstances?And then it came to him.Voldemort.Thoughts ran through his head.Was Mr.Hawkins there for his protection?Like a personal body guard? Harry only knew one thing-he had to talk to Sirius. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Four:  
The truth  
  
  
"Yes Harry. I was sent here for your protection.Dumbledore wanted me for the job.I was wondering when you were going to figure this out."said Reese.He and the Hawkins family were all seated at the kitchen table.Reese had just explained to Harry why he was here.To protect Harry from Voldemort.  
"It's nothing to be angry about.Lots of people these days are getting body guards.With Voldemort being strong again we have to take the nessasary precautions."  
"What about Sam and Alex.What are they here for?"Harry asked.  
"They are only along for the ride."  
"So you want to come here to protect me and possibly get KILLED and leave your kids without any parents?All of that for me?I'm not worth the trouble!Do you have any idea how guilty I feel right now?"Harry was positively fuming.  
"Go home!Go now!I don't want you here for me.I don't want anyone else to die at my expense."he said.  
"Harry, even if I did resign from the job I would still stay here.I want Alex and Sam to go to the same school their mother did.And while I am here I want to be doing something.That's why I am the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.Not only am I here to protect you, but along with many other people, the whole school."  
"NO!Defese Against the Dark Arts teachers always leave or get hurt or something.And I don't want that to happen to you!"Harry Yelled.  
"Harry, calm down."Alex said,laying her hand on Harry's, which made him shiver.  
"We're going to Hogwarts either way."she said.  
"Just promise me you will be EXTREMELY careful."Harry said, calming down.  
"We will.Don't worry."Reese said.  
The tension between everyone eased up as they got ready to go to the Burrow.Pretty soon they were laughing and carrying on like always.Then, one by one, they went, by Floo powder, to the Burrow.Now, after eating dinner, they were all sitting in front of the fire talking.Fred and George were joking around with Ginny and Sam and the adults were having their own humorous conversations Harry, Ron , Alex, and Hermione were in a corner talking about school.Harry went to bed feeling quite comfortable.  
  
; )***( :  
  
Everyone was now saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs.Weasley.Pretty soon everyone had boarded the bus, including Mr.Hawkins.Harry and co. got their own compartment while Sam got a seat with some other first years and Ginny went off with her friends.Alex was entertaining them by turning into a fairy when Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came in.  
"Hey Potter!Did you hear about the deaths?Yep!Fifteen more mudbloods dead.I am honestly surprised.I really thought Granger here would be one of the first to go."  
Harry and Ron reached for their wands but they had forgotten that Alex was still a fairy.She was now pulling on Malfoy's perfect hair and biting him every place she could.He swatted at her, but missed.She then did something nobody expected.She got in front of him, blew as hard as she could and sent him flying out of the compartment.Then Crabbe grabbed her.  
"Hey!It's a fairy!"  
"Duh shit sherlock."Alex said.She morphed back into a human.Crabbe jumped back.  
Alex went in the hall to Malfoy, who was trying to straighten his hair.He stopped and put his hands down slowly when he saw the beautiful life-size fairy in front of him.  
"Hullo." he said, looking her up and down.  
But instead of saying hi, Alex grabbed him by the colar and lifted him up against the wall.  
"Leave."she said.And set him down.He dusted himself off.  
"All right.But don't expect guys not to go crazy when they see you in such a skimpy outfit.I'll get you fairy."he said , and left with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Alex looked at them,embarassed.She snapped her fingers and the wings disappeared and she was wearing regular clothes.  
"That was great!"they all said.  
"Thanks." she said.  
"Don't listen to Malfoy either.Okay?"Harry said softly.  
"I won't."she said in the same tone.  
"I won't let him do anything to you."said Harry.He and Alex stared at each other as if they were trying to read each others mind.Ron and Hermione looked at each other, eyebrows raised.   
  
; )***( :  
  
They were now seated in the Great Hall.Alex had met Hagrid and didn't seem a bit alarmed by his size.Alex was now at the front of the line waiting to be sorted.  
"A brand new year!"said Professor Dumbledore" Now there have been a few changes. There are now guards at every enterance to the castle.Just in case.They are nothing like the dementors though, so don't worry.And I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Hawkins."Reese stood up and everyone applauded.He winked at Alex.  
"And now the sorting!"  
Alex was up first.She sat eagerly on the stool and put the hat on.She clasped her hands together and swung her feet back and forth.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
The table erupted with yelling and clapping, Harry clapping and yelling the loudest.He motioned for her to sit by him.  
The sorting went on and Samantha got put into Gryffindor too.Then the feast started.Harry put some steak and kidney pudding on his plate.  
"What's that?"Alex asked.  
"Steak and Kidney pudding.Want some?"he answered.  
"Made out of real steak and kidney?"  
"Yes."  
"No thanks."  
After dinner they went to bed.Alex was still talking about how beautiful Hogwarts was.She went to bed thinking about Harry, and Harry about her.Hermione and Ron thinking about how weird they were acting and how good looking the other had gotten this year. 


	6. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Part Five:  
Soul Shifters  
  
  
  
Harry's first few weeks of school went by faster than he could imagine.He found out that Mr. Hawkins-ahem,*Professor*Hawkins,was actually quite a good teacher.Sirius had written him twice already telling him he was coming back to Hogsmeade and to keep a lookout for him.Harry never felt happier being back at Hogwarts.The Halloween feast was tonight and nothing strange or unusual had happened yet.His studies were harder than ever though, and poor Hermione was already working herself to death studying for theirO.W.L.'s.She and Ron were spending an awful lot of time at the library lately and Harry was beggining to wonder what that was about.Harry was wandering around the halls one Saturday morning when he was all of a sudden hit in the head numerous times with water balloons.  
"ARRGGHH! PEEVES!"Peeves was now laughing hysterically and flying away.  
"Are you all right?"came a voice.Harry turned around expecting to see one of his friends, but instead seeing a boy about his age bending down to help him pick up the balloons.  
"Yeah. None of them popped.He didn't fill them up tight enough.I'm sorry but I haven't the slightest clue what your name is."Harry said.  
"My name is Nathaniel Manning.I'm in your house, but I don't believe we have ever spoken before."The boy said.  
"Thanks for helping me with these."Harry said.  
"No problem.Here let me see those."  
The boy got his wand out, threw all the balloons in the air, pointed his wand at them and they dissapeared.  
"How'd you learn that?"Harry asked.  
"It's a gift."Nathaniel replied.  
He and Harry wandered the halls for a while longer.They talked about quidditch, but that was about it.After a while he met up with Ron.  
"Hey, Ron.I want you to meet someone, this is Nathaniel."he said.  
"Have an imaginary friend, do we?"Ron said.  
"No he's-"but when he turned around there was no one there.  
Afterwards at the feast Harry was still trying to figure out what happened.He hadn't seen Nathaniel anywhere since then.He toook time to notice how good the hall looked though.With the many pumpkins and bats the atmosphere was perfect for Halloween.  
"Harry, you haven't said barely anything the whole time.Are you okay?"Alex asked.Ron and Hermione were looking at him weird too.  
"He is thinking about his imaginary friend Nathaniel."said Ron.  
"He's not imaginary.He was there.I have no idea where he went, but he was there."Harry said.  
"You had better watch out for him Harry. I read that there are things called Soul Shifters.They are ghosts who take the souls of the living so that they are able to taste, eat,drink, feel,smell-basically anything a human can do while still being dead."said Hermione.  
"Yeah, so maybe a mad ghost is out to get your soul Harry."said Ron.Though he was joking, Harry felt a little uneasy about it.It was, after all, weird.The feast ended some time later, and they all headed back toward their common rooms.But for some reason Harry felt that he needed to go to the trophy room.He felt as if he were a zomby walking through the halls like this.He reached the trophy room.Over by the corner he saw Nathaniel.  
"Hey, where have you been?And whats going on?"he asked.He was beggining to feel light headed.  
"Come here Harry."Harry felt as if he were floating toward him.  
"Now, have you ever heard of the Dementors kiss?"  
"Yes."Harry said.  
"Well that is what I am about to perform on you.Or something somewhat like it.You see Harry, I need your soul to be able to go on living like a regular human.I am sorry I have to do this to you, but it must be done."Nathaniel said.  
He now had a hold on Harry's arms, and was holding them behind his back.Harry didn't know what to do.He felt as if all the energy he had was draining out of him.Nathaniel shut his eyes and tilted his head back.Harry could see the white light around him, and he had a weird tingling sensation all over him.And then someone whispered in his ear,"Hold on Harry.It's going to be okay."  
Harry could just barely make out the blue and white light flying towards Nathaniel.Harry fell to the ground and knew nothing more than the fact that he felt as if he had been around a dementor for half an hour. 


	7. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Six:  
Fights and Professor Snapes Payback  
  
  
Harry didn't want to open his eyes.It felt good to be lying there without having to move.  
"Harry?"  
He opened his eyes and saw Alex.But she wasn't standing next to him.She was in the bed next to him in the hospital wing.He could tell that she wasn't in as bad shape as he was, but she was pretty beat up.She had a cut just above her right eyebrow, he noticed,as she raised up, that she had a few cuts and bruises on her arms as well.  
"Oh Alex, are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine.When you started leaving the rest of the group, I was worried.So I followed.By the time I got to you that guy, whoever he was, was almost done with whatever it was he was doing. I just pulled him out of his trance which ended the whole thing.Before he dissapeared, he threw me against the wall.Thats how I got hurt.Professor McGonagall found us after she had went to see what all the noise was.How are you doing.?"she said.  
"I'm fine.Just a little weak.."that was an understatement.  
Madam Pomphrey came in after that to check on them.After taking their temp. and blood pressure and all that she let Ron and Hermione and Sam come in to see them.After they explained what happened, everyone had to leave.Reese and Dumbledore came in to see them.They already knew what had happened though.Dumbledore assured Harry that it had nothing to do with Voldemort.He also said he had a special visitor for him.A huge black dog then entered the room.  
"Snuffles!"  
"No need to call him by that, Harry.Everyone here knows who is."Said Dumbledore.  
"Yeah Harry.I mean, my dad was sent here for the protection of the shool.I think he would be informed if an animagus was to enter the school."Alex said.  
They all visited with each other for a while and then it was time for them to go.Sirius told them to meet him beside Honeydukes during their next Hogsmeade visit.Alex and Harry were given a sleeping potion and therefore slept a dreamless slumber.  
  
; )****( :  
  
  
It took no time for the school to figure out what had happeneed.  
"Potter! Got his sorry butt saved by a girl!"Malfoy was saying the day they got released from the hospital wing.He and his goons were standing in one of the corridors while Harry-n-co. were on their way to the great hall for lunch.  
"Shove it Malfoy."said Alex.  
"No need to be so testy, fairy.I was just reminding Potter of what a sissy he is.Imagine!Being rescued by a girl!"Malfoy taunted.  
"I don't see anything wrong with girls."said Hermione.  
"Yeah, I mean, if I didn't know any better I would say you were one yourself."said Alex.At that point Ron couldn't contain his giggles.He turned his back and started silently laughing.  
Malfoy reached for his wand.Harry hurridly reached for his but stopped when he noticed what Alex was doing.Red steam was now coming from her ears.She started shaking madly.Harry,Ron, and Hermione ducked around the corner.Harry turnrd around just enough to see Malfoy and his goons getting ready to run.But they were too late.There was a huge explosion.Malfoy.Crabbe, and Goyle were sent flying.After the smoke had died down,Harry, Ron and Hermione turned back around the corner to see what had happened to Alex.There was glittery stuff and shreds of colored paper and jewels all over the floor,along with a little purple smoke.  
"Alex!"Hermione called.Harry and Ron followed suit.  
"Stay still!"came Alex's voice.They all crowded together in the middle of the corridor as the mess of sparkles swirled in the air around them.All of the mess was sucked into the figure of a girl.Apop was heard as puffs of purple smoke erupted around the figure.Alex stepped out of the smoke.  
"That was amazing!"Ron cried.  
"Oh, I hope none of the teachers heard us."Hermione said.  
"Nah.I made the walls soundproof before I exploded."Alex said.  
Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were now getting up.They all stared at Alex.  
"BOO!"she said.  
The all three went running.Alex, along with everyone else went into laughing hysterics.  
After lunch was potions.They all went and sat down in the back.  
"Miss Hawkins, if you would be so kind as to wipe your shoes off before you come into my classroom next time I won't have to take 10 points from Gryffindor."said Snape.You could tell exactly where she had walked because she was leaving behind a trail of glitter.  
"You might be able to get away with things like that in your fathers class but I don't give special treatment to students just because one of their parents happens to be a teacher."  
"My father dosen't give me special treatment, and I don't expect special treatment from you or anyone else."said Alex.  
"Another ten points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher."said Snape.  
The Slytherins were now laughing at Alex, but, being the smart person she is, Alex kept her mouth shut.During the rest of class Snape was constantly finding something wrong with Alex's potion.But, to Harry's surprise,Alex took all of it without saying a word.As they were walking to their next class Ron asked her why she took that from him.  
"Oh, no reason." she said, smiling mischievously .  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.  
That night at dinner Alex was still avoiding the steak and kidney pudding.George and Fred were showing them some of their latest tricks when they heard some laughing at the other end of the hall.Everyone turned around to see what it was.Harry and everyone else immediately started laughing harder than they ever had before.  
Sape's skin was changing colors before their eyes.First green then red and then pink, which clashed horribly with his midnight blue robes.And the color pink seemed to want to stay there.He looked around to see what everyone was laughing at.All the teachers were staring at him opened mouthed.Professor McGonagall had her hands over her mouth trying to hold back giggles.Professor Dumbledore took Snape out of the hall.  
"What-how did that happen?"Hermione asked through laughs.  
"Well I haven't the slightest idea.I do hope he gets better."Alex said, using an overly innocent voice.  
"You did that?!"Fred asked.  
"Yeah,"said Alex quietly,"They can't even prove it was me.I made it look like there was an acident in the kitchens.Don't let word get out that it was me though.If the Slytherins hear I'll be in big trouble for sure."  
After they left to go to there common rooms Reese stopped by to speak to Alex.When she came back in, they asked her if she told him what she had done."Yeah."she said.  
"Didn't he care?"they asked.  
"Heck no!"she said. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Seven:  
Ron and Hermione?!  
  
  
  
  
After Alex literally blowing up at Malfoy(A/N: hehehehehe ), he had basically been leaving them alone. Life had been pleasent without him. Much like it had been when Dudley went to fat camp. Alex and Harry had decided to figure out what was going on with Ron and Hermione. And this is why.  
  
One night in the common room:  
  
Ron was trying to teach Alex how to play wizard chess. It turns out that she was worse at it than Harry was. And that was saying something. Harry and Ron were laghing at how Alex was getting into a heated argument with one of her chess players, when Hermione interupted them.  
"I'm going to the library. Anyone want to come with me?"she asked.   
"Yeah I will."said Ron.  
"But ya have to help me with this game!"Alex said.  
"Yeah. Anyway, why do you need to go to the library at this time of night?"Harry asked him.  
"I um, I-I have to um-"  
"He has to help me study for my Potions test. I need someone to call out the vocabulary words for me." Hermione answered for him.  
"But you couldn't just do that here in the common room?"Alex asked.  
"Yes, but the library is so much more quiet."Hermione said. She and Ron were both looking very uncomfortable.  
"Well, see you!"said Ron,and they left.  
"What's up with them? That was really strange....Ya don't think they're like, you know?"Alex said.  
"I don't think they're what?"said Harry.  
"Well, you know, going out."  
"What?! Ron and Hermione? I don't think..."but the more he thought about it, the more it fit. They had been spending a lot of time at the library lately-if that was even where they were really going. And last year they got mad at each other when one of them had liked someone.  
"Oh no." he said.  
"What do ya mean 'oh no'? This is great! But first we need proof that they are really geting together."she said.  
"And just how do we do that?"  
"Well, we need to follow them without being seen, and then catch them in the act."she said.  
"Why don't we just ask them?" he said.  
"Or we could do that."  
So the next day( Hermione and Ron hadn't gotten back in time for them to ask them before they went to bed ) Harry and Alex cornered them and then dragged them to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. They then asked them the question thats been on everyones minds.  
"Are you two dating?"  
At once they both went scarlet. They looked at each other with weird grins on their faces.  
"Yes."said Ron quietly.  
"Why the heck didn't you tell us?!I mean, wer're friends, right? Even if you didn't want to tell me you should've told Harry. You guys are really close and I'm new to the group." exclaimed Alex.  
" I know! I know! We should have told the both of you! I'm sorry." Hermione apologized.   
"What do you think, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry thought it was great, but he didn't understand why they hadn't told him yet.  
"How long has this been going on?" he asked.  
"Since a little while after I got back from Viktor's. I told Ron that I had a good time, but I realized that I didn't like him in that way. Then after I got to Ron's he explained to me why he hadn't really liked the fact that I was spending so much time with Viktor. And the whole thing just kind of spilled out. "said Hermione.  
"I think it's great!" said Harry.  
"It's such a relief to be able to tell somebody!"Ron said.  
"And what exactly have you been doing?" said Alex with an amused grin on her face.  
"I think we'll keep that to ourselves."said Hermione, smiling at Ron.  
"One question." said Alex.  
"What?"said Ron.  
"Viktor who?" 


	9. Default Chapter Title

  
A/N: I know I have probably screwed up the timing on quidditch games, but I didn't feel like reading the book over again to figure it out. Just read it!  
  
Part Eight  
Quidditch and Kisses  
  
  
  
  
  
After they all explained to Alex who Viktor was( It didn't have a big effect on her. She only kept track of American quidditch teams. She did think it was cool that Hermione went out with a star quidditch player though.. ) Then Ron seemed to think of something.  
" Harry! Were late!"  
"For what?" he asked. And then it came to him.  
"Quidditch tryouts!"  
So he and Ron said bye to the girls( "Hermione and me have to talk anyways." Alex had said with an evil grin on her face. ) and went to tryouts.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
  
A very tired Harry, along with a very tired Ron, walked into the common room to find Alex and Hermione giggling by the fireplace. Harry plopped down beside Alex, and Ron next to Hermione.   
"Rough day?" Alex asked.  
" Yeah." said Harry.  
" So, what possition did you guys get?"said Alex.  
" Yes, who is team captain now?" asked Hermione.  
" I am. I'll still be seeker though. Angelina's keeper now, and Ron is a chaser." Harry answered.  
" Ron! You're a chaser? Who'd of thunk it!" said Alex. She stood up and began to applaud him.  
" Please! No pictures please! Well, maybe one picture."said Ron. Alex snapped her fingers and in her hands was a Polaroid camera. Ron started striking stupid posses while Alex took pictures of him.  
" You're one sexy bitch baby, yeah!"( A/N: Sorry, too much Austin Powers. ) said Alex. They all laughed at her use of language.   
" And the crown goes to ...............Ron Weasley!" she exclaimed.  
" Oh my God! Ohmygod!" said Ron imitating a Miss America. Alex did the finger thing again, and roses that came out of nowhere, started flying at Ron.  
" Thank you, thank you!" he said. Alex and Ron finally sat down.  
Alex floated up off her chair, sitting crosslegged. She blinked her eyes, and she was wearing a genie outfit. She sat in the air, pretendeing to medditate.  
" You know what, ya'll?"   
" What?" they all said simutaniously.  
She got a dreamy expression on her face.  
" I've got to ask Daddy something."and with that, she bliked her eyes really hard( If you are American, think of what Jeanie does on I Dream of Jeanie. ) and dissapeared.  
" Wonder where she's going?" Harry said.  
" I didn't know she could do that." said Hermione.  
" Well, she's full of surprises."said Ron.  
" Ready to go to bed Harry?" he asked.  
" Yeah, I'm really tired."  
Then Alex appeared again.  
" Where did you go?" Harry asked.  
" You'll see in the mornin'."  
"Well, good night." Ron said to Hermione, giving her a peck on the cheek.  
" Good night."  
she said.  
"' Night Hermione." Harry said.  
" Good night Hermione!" Alex said, jumping at Hermione and knocking her over.  
" Good night!" she said giggling.  
" Good night Harry!" Alex said, running over to him, jumping on his back, and giving him a light peck on the cheek.  
" Good night." he said. He was a trying to recover from having her kiss him. After all, his face WAS blood red.  
" And Ron!" Alex said bolting toward him.  
" Oh no! You're not kissing me!"Ron said.  
" But Ronalls!" Alex said chasing him around the room.  
After Alex had caught Ron and said good night, they all went to bed, Harry still thinking about Alex's kiss.   
  
  



	10. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Part Nine:  
Fairydust  
  
  
" Come on Harry! I'm hungry! Lets go get some breakfast." Harry heard Ron say, although he sounded very far away.  
  
"Harry!" he said again, now shaking him.  
  
"I'm up AUNT PETUNIA! I'm up!" said Harry, Ron glaring at him for calling him by his muggle aunts name.Harry got up, dressed, and joined his friends in the common room.Alex ran up to him saying, "Happy Thanksgiving!"  
  
"What," he asked,"is Thanksgiving?"  
  
" It's when the Americans escaped from you guys over here in England!" she said." We always celebrate this day by eatin' turkey and stuffin' at my house."  
  
" Ooooooo-kaaayyyy." he said.  
They made their way to the great hall, taking their usual seats at the Gryffindor table.Alex seemed very excited about something.  
  
"Whats up?" he said, deciding to use one of Alex's American phrases.  
  
" Hold on a minute, you're about to find out." she said.Reese was now coming over to them, carrying a package in his hand. Sam saw them, and with her friends Trinity and Megan she made her way over to them.  
  
"Good morning Alex! Here's the stuff you asked me for last night, and a plate of turkey and stuffing for you that I had the house elves make." Reese said, handing Alex a small plate, and the tiny package.  
  
"And Sam!" Reese said to his other daughter," I have some Thanksgiving food for you too."and he handed her a plate.  
  
" Daddy, did you give Alex-"  
  
"Yes I did and I have some for you too." he said pointing his wand into thin air and making another package appear.Sam snatched it out of the air and ran off with her friends.  
  
" Well, see ya'll in class!" he said walking away.  
  
" What's that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Fairydust!"  
  
"What!?" they all said  
  
"Fairydust. Every fith birthday, me and Sam begin to let off fairy dust when we fly for that one day. Daddy always bottles it for us. It will make any regular witch or wizard able to temorarily fly!" she said, excitedly.  
  
"Well, lets try it out!"said Ron. So they went outside next to the lake.   
  
"Okay. Now all it takes is a small amount.It should last you a while. Take a pinch of it and sprinkle it over your head. " said Alex. Everyone took a small amount from their bottle, and sprinkled it over their heads. Nothing happened.  
  
"I don't get it." said Ron.  
  
" Aaaaaauuugggggggghhhhhhh!!!!" screemed Hermione.  
  
" Oh man! Go Hermione!!"said Alex. Hermione was now floating in the air. She was flying.  
  
"How did you do that?" said Harry.  
  
" I just pictured myself flying, and I flew!" Hermione yelled down to them.  
  
" Okay. Here goes." Ron shut his eyes. He floated three feet off the ground.  
  
" Is it working?" he asked.  
  
" Yes! It is!" cried Harry.  
  
" Whoa!" Ron said, opening his eyes, then flying up toward Hermione.  
  
" Come on Harry! Lets get to gittin!" said Alex, who was hovering a foot off the ground.  
  
" All right." he said. He pictured himself in the air flying with Alex. He felt someone grab hold of his hand.  
  
" Come on! They're getting ahead of us!" Alex said, taking Harrys hand and leading him toward Ron and Hermione. He was amazed at how easy it was for her to fly through the air so smoothly. He himself was having troubles. They met up with Ron and Hermione who were looking into one of the windows.   
  
" What chya lookin' at?" said Alex.  
  
"Come here. Be quiet, and stay low. You'll never believe this!" said Ron. Alex and Harry flew over to them. Harry looked in the window.  
  
" Oh my-!" Alex whispered, laughing quietly. Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were inside one of the empty classrooms.  
  
Kissing.  
  
" Watch this." Alex said. She cupped her hands over her mouth.  
  
" Professor, I really need to talk to you about some of these grades. Here-we can go into this classroom." Alex said. But they didn't here her voice coming from her, but it sounded like it was coming from inside the school. And it sounded like Professor Flitwick. Malfoy and Pansy jumped. They began to run out of the room. Alex had turned over on her back, laughing.  
  
" He- he. Did you-he-he-see them. They were like-he-he-about to fog up the -he- windows with the way they were making out!" she said between laughs. Harry, along with everyone else, was laughing along with her.  
  
" Oh wait! Check this!" Alex said. She turned her back to them.   
  
" Oh Draco! Oh! Oh!" she had her arms wrapped around herself like she was giving herself a hug. Only she was rubbing her hands up and down her own back, which made it look as if someone had their arms around her. Everyone burst into giggles. After they had calmed down, they started flying toward the ground.  
  
"Oh no! We had better hurry it up guys. I didn't know we had been up here this long. The dust is about to wear off! Hurry!" Alex said. Harry Ron and Hermione started to fly toward the ground. But before they got there, Ron began to fall.  
  
" AAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" he screemed. Alex went at super sonic speed to the ground. She got there before Ron did. But just by a hair. Ron ended up falling right on top of her. When Harry was about five feet from the ground, his dust wore off and he fell the rest of the way. Hermione right behind him. When they had gotten up they noticed Ron and Alex. Ron was raising himself off her. She moaned.  
  
" God Ron. I had no idea you weighed that much." she said, rolling over onto her stomach and trying to raise herself up.  
  
" Here." Harry said, grabbing hold of her arms and helping her up. When she raised her head after Harry helping her up they were looking each other face to face. Harry stared at her eyes,at the little moons and stars in them. She stared back. They didn't say anything. Harry felt himself inching closer to her. She was moving closer to him.  
  
" Alex, are you okay?!" Ron asked. Alex broke away from her trance.  
  
" Yeah-yeah I'm fine." she said. She gave Harry one more glance before they went back into the school. Little did they know that Sam had given her friends some faurydust too, and they were hovering nearby, having seen evrything.   
  
" Stupid Ron! Why can't he mind his own buisness, just once?!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
" He ruined everything!" Trinity said.  
  
" Yeah they were about to kiss!" said Megan.  
  
" We have to get those two together one way or another." Sam said. The eleven year olds all gave each other eveil grins. 


	11. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Ten:  
Harry's Jealousy  
  
  
The next few weeks went by quickly.Fall turned into winter, and it was now nearing Christmas. They had two quidditch matches- one against Ravenclaw and one against Hufflepuff. Ron turned out to be a very good chaser and Harry a good team captain. Though people were starting to say he was becoming another Oliver Wood. Harry had to admit that he was in a way being like that. Only because their next match was against Slytherin. And Harry really wanted to beat them.  
They had had almost three trips to Hogsmeade. The first time they went Alex was amazed at everything, though she said that they had something like this at Alabama. Their town was called Wingswillow. Still, she said that they didn't have as big of a candy shop as they did though. Harry enjoyed showing her around Hogsmeade too. He had noticed, too, that Sam and her group of friends seemed to be following them around at Hogsmeade. He was wondering if they were responsible for the boxes of new Christmas decorations falling on them in the Three Broomsticks. Harry had ended up on top of Alex when they had fallen, and there had been an awkward moment between them. But for now they were in the common room eating their candy, and watching the snow fall outside the window. Harry thought of something.  
  
" Ron, Hermione, I suspect that you are going to the Yule Ball together?"  
  
"Yeah, of course we are." said Hermione.  
  
Then Harry remembered that Alex didn't know about the ball.  
  
" Alex, the Yule Ball is-" but Harry was cut off.  
  
"Um.....I know what it is." she said.  
  
"What? How?" he asked.  
  
" Well I-" but then she was cut off.  
  
" Hi Alex!" came a voice. It was Austin Trotman, a boy of sixteen years with curly brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
" Hey Austin!" she said to him.  
  
" I got you something." he said, handing her a small wrapped box.  
  
"Thank you!" she said, giving him a quick hug.  
  
" It's an early Christmas present. You know, since I will be going home for Christmas." said Austin.  
  
" Well thank you!" she said happily. Some of Austins sixth year friends called him.  
  
" Well, I have to go. See you guys later!" he said to them all. Harry felt a small tinge of anger.  
  
" Is he taking you to the Ball?" Harry asked.  
  
" Yeah. He asked me yesterday. We don't really like each other in that way, it's just that neither of us have dates and when he picked up the book I had dropped in the library we got to talking, and we enjoyed each others company so he asked me if I would go to the Ball with him- as friends." she said. Harry still felt angry.  
  
"So! Open the present!" Hermione said. Alex began to rip off the paper. She then opened the box. She pulled out a very pretty silver fairy shaped pin with blue wings made out of silk.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful!" said Hermione.  
  
"Oooohh!" said Alex, looking at Austin who had been watching her. She smiled, and he smiled back, looking relieved. She mouthed the words thank you. She put the pin on.   
  
" Harry who are you going with?" Ron asked.  
  
" Huh?" said Harry.  
  
" To the Ball, who are you going with?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I'm going to bed." he said,leaving.  
  
"Good night Harry."said Alex.  
  
"Yeah." he said.  
  
"Do you think he's mad at me?"she said.  
  
" I can't imagine why." said Hermione.  
  
" You'd think it was obvious." said Ron.  
  
" What d'ya mean?" asked Alex.  
  
" He likes you." he said.  
  
" Did he tell you that?" said Alex.  
  
" No. I can just tell."   
  
" Well if he hasn't told you anything you shouldn't go around telling people stuff like that." Alex said.  
  
" Okay." said Ron.  
  
After they had all went to bed, Alex was very confused.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
The Ball was two days away now, and Harry still didn't have a date.Harry was walking through the halls that Saturday. He had been talking to Alex, but he was trying to avoid her. He didn't feel like being around her for some reason.  
  
" Er-Harry?" he turned around to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was Cho.  
  
"Hello." he said.  
  
"Hullo. Uh, Harry I was wondering.... do you have a date for the ball?"she asked.  
  
" No." he said simply.  
  
" Well I was wondering, would you like to go with me?"   
  
" Yeah sure." he said.  
  
"Great!... See you then!" she said happily.  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
" Bye."  
  
Afterwards Harry wondered why he didn't feel happier about his going with Cho. He probably would be happier if he would have never met Alex. He started thinking. Every since she had come strange things had happened. Harry got a body guard. She had chased away Malfoy, and what did she do that for? That was none of her buisness. He wanted to get rid of Malfoy himself, not with the help of some girl. And coming into his group of friends and showing off with her fairy tricks. Who does she think she is? And then abandoning him for some guy she barely knows! How dare she!   
By the time he got back to the common room he was fuming. Ron and Hermione were sitting on a loveseat talking, and Alex was in a chair reading a book.  
  
" Hi Harry! Wuz up?!" she said cheerfully as he walked past.  
  
He ignored her.  
  
He went on up into the boy's dorms. He layed on his bed. He wantde to crawl into a whole and stay there for the rest of his life.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, he joined Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall. Alex was sitting with Austin and his friends laughing.  
  
"Why isn't she sitting with us?" he asked.  
  
" Harry, we have to talk." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Alex sat up there because she knows you're mad at her." said Hermione.  
  
"I'm not mad!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, just calm down." said Ron.Harry grabbed a muffin.  
  
"I'll eat in the common room." 


	12. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
Part Eleven:   
The Yule Ball  
  
Harry left the Great Hall and went to eat in the boy's dorms. He really had no idea why he was acting this way, but he was. When he got done eating he went back into the common room. Ron, Hermione, and Alex were already there. He didn't feel like sitting by them. Instead he decided to go see Hagrid for a little while. He made his way outside, walking quickly past one of the guards that happened to be men about Hagrid's size. When he got to Hagrid's hut, he knocked on the door, Hagrid answering. He looked very happy, Hagrid.  
  
" Why are you so cheerfull?" Harry asked.  
  
"An' why're ya so glum?" Hagrid asked.   
  
" Oh. I don't know. It's just a little problem." said Harry.  
  
" Aw come on. Tell me." Hagrid said.  
  
" Well,-" and he went on telling about how he was sick of seeing Ron and Hermione so happy around each other, and how he had gotten mad when he had found out that Alex was going to the Ball with Austin.  
  
" Sounds ter me like yer a tad bit jealous there, Harry." Hagrid said.  
  
" I'M NOT JEALOUS!" said Harry. He stomped out of Hagrids hut feeling angrier than he had before he had come. He just wanted this whole Ball thing to be over. And the Ball was tonight, so he didn't have long to wait. On the way back to teh common room, he saw Alex. She was about ten feet away from him when she slipped on something. She went sailing across the floor-toward Harry. Harry caught her and stood her up straight.   
  
"Oh Harry! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
  
" Watch where you're going!" he said, walking away and leaving behind a very ticked- off Alex.  
  
***  
  
" Dang it!" said Sam.  
  
" It didn't work!" said Megan.  
  
" Yeah, putting that water on the floor to make her slip was a total waste!" said Trinity.  
  
" Don't worry. I have an even better idea." said Sam.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
Harry could honestly say he had never seen so many nervous girls in his life. The boys were ready for the Ball ( Ron wearing new navy blue dress robes, which he seemed quite pleased with. ) and were waiting for the girls in the common room. The girls on the other hand were constantly running around worrying about stuff like lipgloss, and how their hair looked and such. Harry and Ron decided to wait for their dates at the foot of the marble stairs that led to the Great Hall. They had been standing there for a while when Hermione came down. She was wearing her blue robes again, and looked just as pretty as last year. She and Ron went ahead to the Ball. Harry was standing there waiting for Cho, and wondering what could be taking her so long, when Austin Trotman walked up beside him.  
  
" Have you seen Alex?" he asked.  
  
"No." said Harry.   
  
" I can't wait to see her. She'll be the prettiest girl here!"said Austin. And as if on cue Alex came down the stairs. Harry just stared. She was gorgeous! Her hair was in large curls, and she had small diamonds in it. She was wearing lavender colored robes made out of the same floaty material as Hermiones. She was also wearing her fairy pin. She was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
" Hi!" she said.  
  
" You look fantastic!" Austin said.  
  
" Why thank you!" she said.  
  
" Harry, what are you staring at?" Harry realized that he had been staring at her the whole time, opened mouthed.  
  
" Nothing!" he said harshly, turning back toward the stairs. Austin and Alex left, and Cho was now coming down the stairs. She looked good, but she wasn't near as pretty as Alex. She and Harry walked into the Great Hall. It looked wonderful. Christmas trees were everywhere. There were candles all over the place, and it had once again been lit up by the lights of fairys. Harry noticed that many of them were going to Alex and talking with her. After Harry and Cho had danced a little, Harry went to sit down.He noticed Ron and Hermione laughing with Fred and George. And then he noticed Alex and Austin. They were dancing very slowly- and very close. Harry noticed Alex throwing glances at him every now and then. Their eyes met just as Austin bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Harry stood up quickly. Thoughts were running through his head. 'I'm the only one who is allowed to be with her!'...'You have no right to be taking her away from me!'..I am the only one Alex is supposed to kiss or be kissed by!'... Harry went flying out of the Hall up to the common room.He wasn't staying there a minute longer. He flung himself onto a sofa. 'I cannot believe this!' he thought.   
  
"Harry!" he spun around. Alex was standing there, looking very angry.  
  
" WHAT is your problem?" she said." Ya just left Cho down there like she was nothing. She has been tryin' to find you forever! If you have some sort of problem with me then tell me and quit taking your anger out on other people! This is just getting rediculous! Tell me what is wrong! "   
  
" You want to know what's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! Every since I met you I have been having these weird feelings I've never had before! You come to England with your pretty eyes, your hair, your charm, and you instantly become part of my group of friends! AND, when I finally think I have a chance with you, you turn around and go to the ball with some sixth year who just happens to be a lot more better looking and a whole lot more popular than I am!" he paused to catch his breath.  
  
" WHAT?! You're mad at me because I didn't go to the Ball with you? I thought you were going to ask me- I hoped you would ask me- I would have done anything for you to have asked me- but you never did! You never even MENTIONED the Ball, let alone asked me to go with you! And I don't think he's better looking than you are-or more popular! I think you're a lot cuter than he is!" she said.  
  
"Yeah right!" he said  
  
" I can't believe you!" she said.  
  
" Well I can't believe you either!" he said.  
  
" You are SO immature!" she said.  
  
" I can't stand you!" he said.  
  
" I hate you!" she said.  
  
" Well I hate you too!" he said. And before he knew what he was doing , he had her face in his hands, and was kissing her.She tried to pull away- startled at what he had done. But then her arms went around his neck, and they stood there like that for a while. Then, they stopped and began to step away from each other.  
  
" We shouldn't have done that." he said.  
  
" Yeah. Now it'll be all weird."  
  
" Yeah." he said quietly.  
  
Then after an awkward pause Alex said-  
  
" Maybe we should just forget what just happened, you know?. We shouldn't tell anybody-and we can't let it get weird between us." she said.  
  
" Okay." he said nodding.  
  
" Okay, well I told Austin I probably wouldn't be back down so I'm going to bed. We're still friends right?"  
  
" Yes, of course. I really don't think that Cho will want to see me after this, so I'll go to bed too. Good night." he said.  
  
" Good night." she said.   
  
And so they headed up their separate staircases to their dorms. Three very excited eleven year olds were hiding behind the curtains.  
  
"Oh man! We didn't even have to write that fake letter from Alex confessig everything!" Sam said.  
  
" Yeah, but they're going to forget about it!" said Trinity, throwing her blonde hair back.  
  
" They THINK they're going to forget about it. But when something like that happens you can't just forget about it." said Megan.  
  
" Lets go up to bed and talk about this." said Trinity. They stood up, Magan being almost two and a half feet taller than the other two, and went to hatch yet another plan. 


	13. Default Chapter Title

Part Twelve:  
Christmas  
  
  
After the ball, Cho hadn't acknowledged Harry that much. When they passed in the hall she didn't say hi. Harry had apologized, and she had accepted his apology, but now she didn't seem to want to have anything to do with him. Ron and Hermione were constantly wanting to know what happened between Harry and Alex the night of the Yule Ball, and why they weren't mad at each other anymore. But, as they had promised each other, they didn't say anything about that night to anyone. Things had been a little awkward between them at first, but they had now relaxed around each other. For right now they were doing their Astronomy homework.  
  
"What's this planet?" she asked.  
  
" I don't know. Lets just say it's Saturn or something." he said.   
  
" Hey Sam!" said Harry. Sam and her group of friends had walked up to them.  
  
" Hey Harry, Alex." Sam said winking at them. Alex and Harry gave each other side glances.  
  
" So! What have you two been doing lately?" asked Trinity.  
  
" Had any fun?" asked Megan. The three girls began to snicker quietly. Harry and Alex looked at each other with worried expressions.  
  
" Sam I need to talk to you and your little friends here." she said taking Sam by the ear an dragging her out of the portrait hole, Megan and Trinity following.  
***  
" Okay, now what is this all about?" said Alex.  
  
" What is what about?" said Sam using an overly innocent face.  
  
" You heard me. Why are you acting that way around me and Harry?"  
  
" We're just wonderin' if anything interestin' happened between ya'll lately." said Sam.  
  
" Well nothin' has so just bug off." said Alex.  
  
" But what about in the common room after the-" but Trinity was cut off because Megan had her hand over her mouth.  
  
" Oh no- you didn't see us, did you?" asked Alex.  
  
" Yeah, we did. We saw when ya'll were about to kiss after flying and last night. Alex why did you say just forget about it? I mean we have been trying to get you to do something like kiss for the longest time." said Sam.  
  
" WHAT?! Ya'll are responsible for the christmas decorations incident? And the water on the floor?" said Alex.  
  
" Yes." said Megan quietly.  
  
" Look, we know neither one of you wanted to forget about that kiss." said Trinity.  
  
" This is none of your buisness! Just promise you won't tell anybody, and that you guys won't play match-makers anymore." said Alex.  
  
" Promise." the girls said in unison.  
  
"Thank you."  
***  
  
When Alex had gotten into the common room she told Harry everything.  
  
" So they're not going to do that anymore?"he asked.  
  
" No. Oh no! I have to work on my History essay!" she said. So for the rest of the evening they worked on thier homework.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
It was history class now and everyone was getting settled down so that Professor Binns could talk.  
  
" If you would all please get your essays out and ready to read at this moment."he said.  
  
" Read? We have to read in front of the class?" said Alex.  
  
" Yeah. Whats wrong?" said Ron.  
  
" Ya don't understand! I CAN'T read in front of all these people! I can't do it! " she exclaimed, panicking.  
  
" Calm down. It's not that bad." said Hermione.  
  
" But I'll start shaking and my voice wiil sound awful, and - oh God!" she whined.  
  
" Don't worry, you'll do fine." said Harry.  
  
" All right. now who should go first? How about- yes Miss Hawkins would you come to the front of the room and read your essay?" said Professor Binns. Alex stood up, shaking from head to foot. Harry had never seen her like this. She was always outspoken, and now she was afraid to read in front of the class? Weird!  
  
" Umm, well, the umm uh ..." she laughed nervously. " It was very intresting, ummm..." she trailed off. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.   
  
" Oh dear." said Professor Binns. Ron ended up carrying Alex to the hospitol wing, followed by Harry and Hermione. Madam Pomphrey sprinkled some powder over her face and she woke up.  
  
" What? Oh my God! What happend? I didn't faint did I?" Alex said.  
  
" Yes I'm afraid you did." said Hermione. Alex let out a long moan.  
  
" I am such a dork!"  
  
" No you're not! You just have a fear of public speaking. Loads of people do." said Ron.  
  
" I'm sure that in a couple of days everyone will have forgotten about this." said Harry.  
  
When they got to the common room, it was like it never happened. No one said anything about it to Alex. . And Alex seemed very grateful for that.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
People were now leaving to go home for Christmas. As usual Harry and the Weasleys were staying at Hogwarts. Hermione had decided to go see her family. Alex and her sister were staying, considering their father had to stay and they had nowhere else to go. Trinity and Megan were staying too. Other than a few seventh years, Harry and the rest were the only ones staying. They were at dinner right now. All the kids who were left were sitting on one table. The Great Hall looked very empty.  
  
" There is something that I have been wondering about. Alex, if your mom was a fairy, and she was Mrs. Weasley's sister, then is Mrs. Weasley a fairy?" he asked Ginny, who was sitting across from him.  
  
"Yes. But, Mum doesen't like to tell everyone she's a fairy. She just likes to be a normal witch. She hardly ever flies or show her wings." said Ginny.  
  
" Then are any of you fairies?" he asked the Weasleys. They all began to laugh, including Alex and Sam.  
  
" I was wonderin' when you were gonna ask us that." said Alex.  
  
"He hates to tell anyone about it since he's a guy." said Fred.  
  
" Charlies a fairy." said Ginny. Now Harry was laughing.  
  
" I don't see why he won't admit it to anyone. It's not like he has to wear tights or anythig. He dosen't get a special outfit like the girls do. He just gets wings." said Alex.   
  
" Yeah, but it still looks gay on him!" said Ron. After they were done with dinner, they went up to bed. They wanted to get up early. Tommorow was Christmas.  
  
( :****; )  
  
Harry woke up with the light from one of the huge window beside his bed shining in his eyes.  
He had the usual presents from Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione. Alex had gotten him some candy and a book about quidditch. After he and Ron had finished opening their presents, they went to get Alex. Since she was the only girl in her dorm she had told them to just come in and wake her up. When they had found her dorm they knocked waited, and then Ron just opened the door. The girls dorms weren't very different than the boys. They just had some dark red floral pattern bordering the walls and a sofa against the wall. Alex had pile of presents at the end of her bed.Harry went over to the bed that had the curtains drawn back and pulled them back. Alex was there. She was asleep, but she was floating about three feet off her bed. Harry went over to her. They were at eye level since she was floating. Her eyes suddenly popped opened. She screamed and went falling onto the bed.  
  
" Why did you scare me like that?!"  
  
" I didn't mean to!" he said, laughing. Ron was laughing too.  
  
" Shut up! Both of yuns!" she said, grabbing a pillow and hitting them with it.   
  
" Hey! Cut it out!" Ron said. He and Harry grabbed some pillows off of a nearby bed. They had a pillow fight for a while, and then Alex wanted to open her presents. She loved the earrings Harry got her. It was a set of six, since she had three piercings in each ear. Ron had gotten her a few fire-fly hairpins. Hermione had gotten her a book; Fairies: How To Be Perfect When In Flight. She had opened up almost all of her prresents when she got to the last one. It was from her Dad. She ripped the paper off. She stopped and stared at it. Harry and Ron waled up behind her to see what it was.. It was a picture. A woman of 35 with blonde hair and green eyes was waving and smiling back at them. Kymberley Hawkins. Alex silently got up and sat the picture on her bedside table.  
  
" So, anyone want breakfast?" she asked.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
After breakfast, they went outside. Ginny yelped as something hit her in the back of the head. George was standing nearby wistling innocently with his hands behind his back. He then hit Fred in the back of the head with a snow ball. Alex, Harry, and Ron soon joined in. It was so cold that the lake had frozen over. Alex conjured them up a pair of iceskates and they skated for the rest of the day. In the common room that night they all had hot chocolate. The common room was very cozy with the huge christmas tree that had been set up, and the fire crackling. Alex was curled up on the couch next to Harry. Everyone had gone to bed but them.   
  
" Merry Christmas." he said.  
  
" Merry Christmas to you too Harry." she said sleepily. He went back to staring into the fire. When he looked at her again she had fallen asleep. He picked her up carefully, and took her up to her dorm. He sat there looking at her for a while. Then she began to smile in her sleep. Harry went to bed feeling very content. 


	14. Default Chapter Title

Part Thirteen:  
Quidditch  
  
The holidays passed quickly, and everyone was now coming home from vacation. The shock that came from Alex blowing up at Malfoy had evidently worn off, because Malfoy was back to taunting them again. He was now making fun of Alex for fainting.  
  
"OH NO! SOMEONE CATCH ME! I DON'T WANT TO READ IN FRONT OF ALL THOSE PEOPLE! I'M SCARED!" he would yell in a high pitched voice every time she went by. She had given up yelling back at him and just ignored him now.  
Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team were having some of the most vigorous practices they had ever had. Their next game was against Slytherin, and if they won this, they won it all. The game was tommorow, so Harry was trying to get as relaxed as he could, but he just couldn't do it. In class all he could think about was the game. Professor McGonagall had called on him once and he had answered-  
  
" You go around the goalpost, past Ron and head to the opposite goal."he said.( A/N: I know that doesen't make sense, but anyway,) McGonagall had gotten on to him very badlly for that.  
Harry was sitting on the front steps of Hogwarts with Ron, Hermione,and Alex.  
  
"Harry, you and Ron both need to calm down." said Hermione. Ron was just as edgy as Harry.  
  
" I can't! I am too excited! If we beat Slytherin-"   
  
" Then I can shove it in Malfoys face for the rest of the year!" said Alex, cutting Ron off.  
  
" I'm just so nervous!"said Harry, putting his face in his hands. Alex slapped him on the back.  
  
" Don't worry. I'm sure you won't fall off your broom or anything." she said.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Harry said. Alex looked a little alarmed.  
  
" Well...then take the fairydust I gave you." she said.  
  
" Oh yeah, I'm sure as he goes falling toward the ground he'll have time to get that little bottle out, open it up, and sprinkle some over his head."said Ron, rolling his eyes. Hermione thought for a moment.  
  
" What if we give him almost the whole bottle, and during time outs we check to see if it's still working." she said.  
  
" That might work." Alex said. That night Ron got his bottle and fiiled Harry's full with some of his dust.  
  
" So you'll have enough for tommorow." he said.  
  
" What about you Ron? Aren't you going to use some too?" asked Hermione.  
  
" Why?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hold on a minute. I have an idea."said Alex. And she went running into the school.   
  
" Where is she going now?" said Harry.  
  
"No telling." said Ron.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
Alex had been gone for a while, so they decided to go back to the common room. On the way to the portrait hole, they ran into her. She was carying a big box.  
  
" Is that more fairydust?" asked Ron.  
  
" Yep! For the whole Gryffindor quidditch team!" she said.  
  
" The whole team?" said Harry.  
  
" Uh-huh!" said Alex.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
Harry woke up the next morning feeling very nervous and excited. The quidditch match was after breakfast, but he didn't eat at all, and neither did Ron. They said good-bye to the girls and headed for the locker rooms. Harry and the rest of the team walked onto the field. He was immediately pumped. The cheers, over half of the school wearing gold and red outfits. He was ready. He and Malfoy( he was the captain for Slytherin team. ) shook hands. Harry hopped on his broom. The whole team lifted up into the air, each Gryffindor equipped with fairydust. Harry immediately began to look for the snitch. Thirty minutes passed and there was no sign of it.  
  
"Ron Weasley, the newest member of the Gryffindor team has scored 24 points this game and- OH! AND HE HAS THE QUAFFLE AGAIN! HE'S GOING TOWARD THE GOAL! HE'S-HE'S-HE'S GOT IT! WOOO-HOOOO! 75- 47! IN FAVOR OF GRYFFINDOR!" yelled Lee Jordan. Harry passsed Ron and slapped him on the back. Alex was in the stands trying to get Hermione to dance her victory dance with her. She was saying,  
" GO RON! IT'S YA BIRTHDAY! NOT REALLY! GO ANYWAY!"   
  
After eveyone had taken their places again, Harry went back to looking for the snitch. He noticed Malfoy going very fast toward the ground. He saw Alex and Hermione and many of the other Gryffindor fans yelling at him and pointing toward Malfoy. Harry sped after him. Harry cut him off and saw the snitch fly off. He grinned triumphantly at Malfoy, and flew off in another direction, everyone cheering for him. Angelina was doing a great jog as keeper, and Ron at being a chaser. In the next two hours they scored fifty more points. In the next ten minutes Slytherin had gotten ahead twenty points. Harry was now looking around desperately for the snitch. And then, he saw it. It was hovering near Fred Weasley. Harry made his way over to it, pretending to look for the snitch the whole time. When he was ten feet away from it he began to speed up. Faster, and faster, and faster. He was so close. He knew he had it! He was three feet away! And then- WHAM! He was knocked off his broom, by none other than Malfoy himself. Harry heard the crowd gasp.  
  
"WHAT! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? THAT SON OF A -"  
  
"JORDAN!" McGonagall said.  
  
"Sorry Professor! But he knocked him off his broom!"  
  
But other than go flying toward the ground, Harry hovered in mid-air, his left hand on his broom. The crowd cheered. He grinned at Malfoy, and climbed back onto his broom.  
  
" HOW DID HE DO THAT?! WELL, HOWEVER HE DID THAT I'M GLAD HE DID!" screamed Lee. Ron got to take the penalty shot.He made it.   
The game went on for another hour. No sign of the snitch. Harry was worried he would never see it again when he spotted it- right underneath Malfoy. He edged his way over behind him. When he was three feet away from him, he dove down......and caught the snitch! They won! Harry was pulled into the crowd that had formed on the field. They won! They won the championship! The Gryffindor team kept on jumping into the air and floating. They obviously loved the fairydust. Meanwhile The Slytherins were hounding Malfoy for missing the snitch when it was so close.  
  
" Hey Malfoy!" Harry yelled. Malfoy whirled around.  
  
" Great game!" said Harry. Malfoys face got red with anger as he glared at Harry. Harry just laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
Part Fourteen:  
Reese is Gone  
  
" AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny screamed as George aimed a roman candle at her.  
  
" NO, NO! YA CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'LL BURN 'ER!" Alex screamed back at him. The Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, and Alex were in front of the lake trying out the muggle fireworks Alex had gotten the twins. Alex had to keep telling them that you can't point the fireworks at somebody because it would burn them, unlike magic fireworks which didn't burn.  
The twins didn't understand.  
  
"Why would anyone make fireworks that burn people?" Fred asked.  
  
" 'Cause, muggles are about as bright as a burnt out lightbulb when it comes to things like this." Alex said.  
  
"How did you get muggle fireworks anyway?" George asked.  
  
" Be-cause! I told you, my dad is muggle born. Half of my family is made up of muggles!" Alex answered, getting annoyed at having to tell the twins every five minutes that her dad was muggle born.  
  
"Well sooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy! I don't know that much about your dad, I only know about your mom." Fred said.  
  
" Hey!-What are these?" Ginny asked holding up a small pouch.  
  
"Oh! Those don't burn. You just throw those on a hard surface and they make a loud popping noise." Alex said.  
  
" Cool! I need a hard surface though." Ginny said.  
  
" Let me do the honors." Hermione said. She swirled her wand around in circles ond conjured up a small, smooth, marble square thingy.  
  
"Thanks!" Ginny said. She and Ron went to popping the poppy thingies.( A/N: Sorry, I don't know what most of these things are called. )  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Alex said, as Fred lit a huge pack of cherry bombs with his wand and threw them into the lake. He didn't do a very good job, and they landed four feet away from him in the water.  
  
Water and mud went all over everybody.   
  
After Hermione dried them all off, they went inside. Alex looked like she was ready to blow up at the twins at any minute. When they got inside the common room she said to them-  
  
" Now don't set these off inside the building. You'll catch the place on fire. Ya here me?"   
  
" Yes, MOTHER!" said George.  
  
" What's going on?" asked Ron. Everyone took a good look at the common room for the first time. People looked scared. They were in huddles talking amongst themselves. Sam was with her friends. She was crying. Alex went over to her.  
  
" Sam, what's wrong?!" she went on crying. Megan and Trinity looked sympathetically at Alex. The other people around them started looking at her that way too.   
  
" What the hell is wrong with you people?" she asked.  
  
" Alex, maybe I should talk with you outside." Austin Trotman said," You have been out all day, and something has happened while you were gone." he said gently.  
  
" Just tell me what's going on!" she said. They headed toward the portrait hole and stepped outside. Almost the whole common room was silent. And then there was a loud, crying wail come from outside. Harry flew to the hole, and stepped out. Austin was holding Alex close to him, as she was clinging to him and crying loudly. Austin himself had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you." he managed to choke out. Harry stood there, feeling out of place. Alex raised her tear stained face up to look at him.  
  
" My Dad. He's gone." she said," He's dissapeared. They can't find him."  
  
" Oh God." said Harry. Alex raised up from Austin and wrapped her arms around Harry. Harry put his arms around her tightly. Austin went back into the common room to leave them alone.  
  
"I knew this would happen. It's all my fault! I knew that if he were to work here that something would happen." Harry said quietly.  
  
" No, it's not your fault." came Alex's muffled voice- she had her face buried in his robes.  
  
" I'm alone. Me and Sam are alone." she said. Harry raised her head up, and looked her in the eyes.   
  
" As long as you're with me , Ron, Hermione, and ," he added hesitantly," Austin you'll never be alone." she put her arms around him again and Harry stroked the back of her head. They stood there quietly for a while. He and Alex went back into the common room where all of the Weasley's and Hermione came running up to her and began to say how sorry they were. All of the Weasley family looked choked up- after all they WERE family. Harry pulled Ron to the side.  
  
" I'm going to go now. I'll be back in a little while." he said.  
  
" Where are you going?" Ron asked.  
  
" I have to talk to Dumbledore." Harry said. He then left through the portrait hole. As he was about to turn the corner someone shouted his name. It was Alex.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
" I need to know exactly what happened to my dad. Do you know where Dumbledores office is? Because even if you don't tell me I'll search this whole school to find it. I have a right to know and I want to know why someone hasn't tracked me down and already told me." she said in a calm voice.  
  
" Lets go." he said. After walking through many halls they found his office. The door happened to be opened. Alex made her way in first.   
  
" Professor?!" she caled.  
  
" Hello Miss Hawkins." said Dumbledore, looking as if he had dreaded this moment. Almost the whole faculty seemed to be in his office. They appeared to be having a meeting.  
  
" Look, I don't mean to sound dis-respectfull, but why hasn't anyone told me yet? I could have been in here with my sister the whole time! " she said, looking outraged.  
  
" I am very sorry, but if you would like to know what has happened, then please sit down. You too Harry." said the professor. They did so obediantly.  
  
" Miss Hawkins, your father was said to be missing at around eight a.m. this morning when we had been trying to find him to have a staff meeting. When we could not locate him we seent an elf into his room to retrieve him, but all the elf found was this." he said, moving a box toward Alex. She opened the lid. She had tears in her eyes. Harry leaned over just enough to see that there were many pictures, two letters, a wand, and a gold bracelet with emerald jewwels on it, and a wedding band, and engagement ring.  
  
"Mamas jewelry. He always kept it. He wore the bracelet, but no one knew. These pictures, they're all of Mama." she opened one of the letters. She read it silently. Harry could just make out that it was a note from her father to her.  
  
" He wrote these to me and Sam. In case he died. " she had tears running down her face now.She sat there staring into space and then started crying full blown.   
  
" Severus, if you would take her to the infirmary." said Dumbledore. Surprisingly, Snape did so without a look of disgust on his face. In fact, he had a look of slight sympathy on his face. He hoisted Alex up and carried her out of the rrom. Alex didn't object- she didn't look like she knew what was going on around her anyway. Dumbledore shut the box and looked straight at Harry.  
  
" We don't know what happened. We have no idea. But we have to find out. I ahve sent for Sirius. We have got some other people on the way. We need your help too, Harry. We need you to be here for this meeting so you will know exactly what is going on. We feel you play a key role in the fight against Voldemort. And we need your help just as much as you need ours." He and the rest of the staff looked at Harry with very serious faces. Harry nodded.  
  
" Lets begin the meeting." 


	16. Default Chapter Title

Part Fifteen:  
The Meeting  
  
  
Sirius showed up at the meeting after a couple of minutes, and so did many other people. There was Mundungus Fletcher, Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle- whom he remember meeting in the Leaky Cauldron. And then, to his amazement, Mrs.Figg.  
  
" Mrs.Figg?!" he said, very surprised.  
  
" Hello Harry dear. I'm sorry I was never able to tell you about my being a witch. I was sent to that muggle neighborhood for your protection. I was one of the watchers Dumbledore sent to Private Drive." she said. She was wearing wizards robes, and no longer smelled like cabbage.  
  
" What do you mean you were ONE of the watchers?" Harry asked.  
  
"I can answer that."said a female voice. Harry swung around. There,standing in front of him was Aunt Petunia's friend Yvonne. She looked at Mrs.Figg.  
  
"Wouldn't Petunia go mad if she knew that all these years she has been friends with two people that are part of a world that she despises?" she said laughing.  
  
"Yes, yes she would!" said Mrs.Figg laughing.  
  
Lupin came and a couple of other people Harry didn't know. And then the meeting started. Dumbledore went over what was happening in the magic world. Muggles were beginning to be tormented again, and there were numerous Death Eater sightings. Many muggle born witches and wizards were missing. The dark days were back. Then the subject of Reese missing came up.  
  
" I am afraid that one of our own Defese Against the Dark Arts teachers has gone missing today." Dumbledore began, there were many gasps heard from the people in the crowded room." He is a father to two of our students here, and a friend of Harry's. We have no idea what has happened, but we need to find out. Remus, I would like to ask you to come back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the year until we are able to locate Professor Hawkin's whereabouts. I would ask Miss Fleur Delacour, but under the sercomstances( A/N:I know I didn't spell that right, but anyway, ) I do not feel that that would be wise. So Remus would you please?" Lupin nodded.  
  
" Yes, of course Professor."  
  
"And, Harry. Voldemort could be after you or anyone else in the school, but we do know he holds a certain grudge for you. You have outstanding power that you do not know of yet, and I am afraid that you will have to learn of it early. I am going to ask you if you mind going through harder training than you have ever had in Defense against the dark arts, with Remus here as your teacher." Harry thought for a moment. He thought it would be very selfish of him not to help in the fight, and if this was how he had to help... then-  
  
" Okay, I'll do it." he said.  
  
"Thank you Harry. I want you to know how much we all appreciate your cooperation in this matter. Now, if I am not mistaken I would think that you have a friend in the infirmary who needs someone to talk to." Dumbledore said, the first bit of a sparkle in the old mans eyed that Harry had seen all night.  
  
"You may go see her." he said. Harry said good-bye to everyone he knew, and headed for the infirmary.  
  
( ;****: )  
  
When he reached the infirmary, Ron and Hermione were already there. Alex was in a bed, asleep at the moment.  
  
" She had a bit of a shock." said Ron. Harry walked over to Alex's bedside, pulled up a chair and sat down. He was feeling very nervous right now. Alex let out a moan and awoke.  
  
" Hmmm...."   
  
" Hey there." he said. Ron and Hermione came over.  
  
"Please tell me it was all a dream." Alex said.  
  
" I'm sorry, it wasn't." said Hermione.  
  
" I'll find him. If I kill myself trying, I'll find my dad." said Alex.  
  
Harry wrapped his hands around hers." And I'm going to help you."  
  
( ;****: )  
  
Harry intended to keep his promise to Alex, even if he himself died trying. He didn't want Alex and Sam to be left in the world without any parents. He knew what that was like, and didn't wish for anyone to live through that. Alex was dissmissed from the infirmary a week ago, and at the same time Harry had stsarted training. He was learining things that he thought he would never know, and was somewhat surprised that Professor Lupin knew. Today Harry arrived in the classroom to start training again. But instead of Lupin having the usual tools and such out, he was standing in the middle of an empty classroom.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry asked.  
  
" Today we are going to learn if you can perform magic without a wand."Lupin said.  
  
"What? That-that sounds like I would be doing dark arts!"   
  
"No. Many people who do perform dark arts have this power, but there are some like you who have an extra sense of power to them."   
  
" Yeah- but-" he started.  
  
" Would I convince you if I said that Dumbledore can do it?"  
  
"Really?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, now lets begin."said Lupin. He went over to a corner, and picked up a small glass tank that was full of spiders. He pulled a spider out.  
  
"I want you perform the Cruciatis Curse on this spider."   
  
" I don't want to do that!" Harry said.  
  
" You have to-and without your wand." Lupin said, taking Harry's wand away from his hand. Harry thought it was impossible. He had been working at least half an hour. He was about to give up, when all of a sudden the spider started twitching in pain.   
  
"I did it!" he said.  
  
"Yes! And without a wand!" said Lupin.  
  
  
After a little more practice, Harry had it perfect. Lupin said they had done enough and sent Harry back to the Gryffindor common room. Nobody was up since it was very late. It was dark, and Harry kept on running into things as he tried to make his way to the stairs.It was completely dark, and he couldn't see a thing. He had just run into a chair when he saw little yellow lights in front of him. He went closer to them, until he was right at them. The lights were little cresent moons and stars. He tried to get closer. He was moving foward when his head hit something hard.  
  
"OW!!" said two voices. A light was lit where the little moons were.  
  
"Alex!"said Harry. She was standing in front of him, holding her wand in the air.  
  
"What were those lights?" he asked.  
  
"Probably my eyes. You scared me! I knew there was something in front of me, and I thought I'd been caught!"she said, pushing up her glasses, which had been knocked off when their heads collided.  
  
"What do you mean caught?" he said noticing for the first time that she was carrying a bag.  
  
"I'm going to find my dad."  
  
"You can't go! If you go you could get hurt. It would be stupid."he said.  
  
"I don't care! I'm going anyway, and-" but she was cut off. Harry had grabbed his forehead. His scar was burning again, and very badly.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?!"asked Alex.  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore." he muttered, but he couldn't go anywhere, he fell to the ground in pain. He could barely make out the figure moving toward Alex.  
  
"Alex! Behind you- RUN!" he said. Alex whirled around, but whatever it was took her wand, and they were plunged in darkness. She was screaming for him, but her voice kept getting farther, and farther away until it was gone. The pain stopped. Harry grabbed his wand and lit it. Alex was nowhere to be seen. 


	17. Default Chapter Title

Part Sixteen: ( A/N: Whew, that's a bunch of stories! )   
The Book   
  
Harry looked around the room. She wasn't anywhere. He had to speak with Dumbledore, but it was so late he wasn't sure if he would be up. He decided to go to the dorm and wake Ron up. When he got there, he pulled back the curtains and shook Ron.  
  
" I love you too, Hermione...." he said, half asleep.  
  
"Ron....Ron.....Ron!" Harry whispered while shaking him.  
  
"What...what...WHAT!" he said a bit loud.  
  
" Ssshhh! I have to talk to you."  
  
"Now? Harry it's so late, and tomorrow's Saturday, and-"  
  
"It's important! It's about Alex!" Harry said.  
  
"What? What's wrong?"  
  
"Come to the common room and I'll tell you." he said.  
  
After telling Ron over and over again what happened, they were both very worried.  
  
"If a student dissappears they'll close the school! And what about Alex? Harry we have to find Dumbledore!"said Ron, panicking.  
  
" Lets go." said Harry.  
  
When they had reached Professor Dumbledores office, Harry didn't know the password, and the door was locked, so they began to yell and beat on the door.   
  
"What is going on?!"  
  
They whirled around. Professor McGonagall was standing there, looking very angry.  
  
"Professor! I have to talk with Professor Dumbledore!"said Harry.  
  
"Why?" she asked, and so they launched into a full description of what happened. She looked very alarmed.  
  
"Weebles wobble but they don't fall down." she said turning to the door to Dumbledore's office.The door swung open. The three made their way up the staircase. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk.  
  
"Somethings happened." said McGonagall as calmly as she could.  
  
"What?" and so they launched into yet ANOTHER description of what happened.  
  
  
"We need to have a full search of the school." was all he said. The plan went into progress. Everyone was woken up, and moved into the Great Hall. Harry thought about what had happened. Trinity and Megan were comforting Sam again. As he watched them he got even more outraged. How could this happen? Voldemort took away his family, and now he is taking away Sam's. And if they don't find Reese or Alex.....Harry didn't like to think about it.  
All he wanted to do now was destroy Voldemort. He wanted to hurt him so bad. He had to.  
He had to for him, he had to for Alex, and he had to for all witches and wizards.  
  
He went to sleep that night feeling very determined.  
  
********  
  
Harry woke up after being asleep for only seven minutes. He couldn't sleep. He was too worried about Alex. He felt like it was his fault. He was there when whatever it was that happened, happened, and he didn't do anything. He didn't know what he was going to do if they didn't find her. Since he couldn't sleep, he decided to walk around a bit. He made his way out of the Great Hall and began to climb up the stairs. He didn't see any of the Professors searching the school, and he felt very lucky for that. He had walked for quite a while when he decided to go to the library. There was nobody there, and it was very dark. He looked over some of the books, suddenly feeling very bored. He noticed for the first time a section of books he had never been to before. He had never really thought about it, but now that he did he went to look at this new section. It was very dark over here, so he lit his wand. All of these books were very old. He opened one of them and it had the decorated pages like the kind of books they had in mideval( A/N:Hoped I spelled that right....) times. It was full of a bunch of potions he had never seen before. He sat that one back on the shelf. It was hard to see the names of these books-for they were covered in thick layers of dust. It was like he was in the restricted section or something. And then it hit him. He WAS in the restricted section. His first thought was that he had to get out of there, but something made him rooted to the spot. He looked around himself. He knew he had to get out of this place, it was crawling with dark magic. But something in the back of his mind made him stay. Then one book caught his eye. It was a very large book that appeared to be covered in dark green leather. He was able to move now so he stepped toward it and pulled it from the shelf. He noticed that this one looked as if it had been used recently. It didn't have the dust on it like the others. He could tell it was very old, but in better shape than the others. He walked out of the restricted section with the book in his hands. He knew he shouldn't have it, but he felt he needed to read it. He sat down at a table, and opened the book.   
  



	18. Default Chapter Title

Part Seventeen:  
The Mirror  
  
  
Instead of having a feeling of foreboding, he had a feeling he was supposed to be doing this. He began to flip through the many pages of the book. He had expected to see speels on tourture and things like that, but instead all he saw was a bunch of writing about some kind of prediction. He was amazed to see that this huge book was based on the one prediction. He was still flipping through it, thinking it was a waste of time, when he saw a name that looked familiar. He looked closely at the page.   
  
Tom Riddle- Otherwise known as Voldemort.Trelawney says he will put the wizard world into a state of panic when he begins to take over. These times will be know as the Dark Years. This plays an important role in Beatrice Trelawney's prediction. Voldemort, she says, will try to kill a young boy, but when he fails he will loose almost all of his magnificent powers.The boy is said to defeat him once again some years later, and kill him once and for all. This boy will rid the magic world of all that is evil.   
  
Harry paused for a moment to think about this. Who was Beatrice Trelwney? And he was pretty sure that this boy must be him.He read on and it began to talk about things that he didn't even know about. He went ahead in the book and began to read again.  
  
When Beatrice Trelawney died 45 years ago, her great grand-daughter made a prediction.She said that the young boy's name was Harry Potter. He would be the son of one Lily Evans- the grand-daughter of Godric Gryffindor. This boy will have Godric's eyes, just has every other descendent of the great Godric Gryffindor. These eyes will hold the same power as Gryffindor's- only they will be able to see the Green Flame Torch. This torch is said to be hidden in Gryffindor's own study, but no one knows where that is. The torch kills all that is evil and heals all that is true. If the Trelawney's are right then Harry Potter will find this torch and save all of the magic and muggle world.   
  
And then the book went on about what had happened, and that so far the prediction was right.  
Harry was still shocked .HE was supposed to do THAT? How was he supposed to save the whole world? He began to feel dizzy. He shut the book, and propped his head up in his hands. He was the grandson of Godric Gryffindor. That is why everyone makes such a big deal about his eyes.   
  
Well, Harry thought, If I have to do it, then I best get started. And he went to find Dumbledore again.  
  
********  
  
After wandering through the halls a bit more, he ran into Professor Snape.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing out of the Great Hall?" he said, a sneer appearing on his face.  
  
"I need to speak with the headmaster." he said, trying to hide the book.  
  
"And what do you have there? Give it to me." Snape said. Harry reluctantly gave him the book. With one glance at the cover, Snape said-  
  
"Did you read this?"  
  
"Yeah."said Harry.  
  
"Well....then I guess you do need to talk with Dumbledore." he said, going towards the headmasters office. Harry was surprised he didn't recieve a punishment. When they reached Dumbledore's desk, Harry noticed he was looking very old and tired. He and Snape began to whisper to each other.  
  
" I guess I need to explain to you what this is all about." said Dumbledore.   
  
In the next two hours Harry learned about the prediction, and how he was the heir of Gryffindor. Evedently Harry WAS supposed to save the world. The Professors apologized to him for not telling him sooner. The headmaster gave Harry the sword he had last seen in his second year,and a wand( Godric's). He then sent Harry to the Great Hall to think things over.   
***********  
  
The next day they sent everyone back to their common rooms.Harry went straight for his dorm.He grabbed his invisibility cloak, Godrics things, and his wand. He then went to find the Mirror of Erised.  
  
  
He went to room, after room, after room trying to find the mirror. He entered a sort of storage room where there were many wooden boxes and pictures everywher when he saw it  
at last. He went over to it and read the inscription on the side. It seemed to be a different language. He tried to figure it out, when he thought about the name. Erised. He raed it backwords. D-E-S-I-R-E. The Mirror of Desire. So if you had to read the name backwords then maybe..................Yes! He had it! He began to read the inscription backwords.  
  
To use this mirror properly, you must not judge by what what you see at first sight, but you must look deeper. Find out where you want to go and this mirror can take you, but only if you truely desire to go there. For if you do not really wish to go here, you will be lost forever.   
  
Harry looked at the mirror. There was his family, all waving and smiling at him. But instead of look at them he looked behind them. For the first time he noticed a door in the very back. He wanted to get where Alex was, so he pictured that. The image in the pictured swirled and changed. He was now looking at a somewhat dark room. He put his finger to the mirror. It went through. He then walked into the mirror. 


	19. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Part Eighteen:  
The End  
  
Harry stepped into a dark hall. Pinching himself to be sure this wasn't a dream, he put his invisibility cloak over himself, and his bag, and began to walk. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that this was where Alex was, and that was where he wanted to be. The hall kept winding, and he felt like he was getting nowhere. This place was very cold. He could see his beath coming out in front of him like puffs of smoke. He appeared to be underground, because the walls were made out of dirt. There were doors alongside the walls, and Harry didn't really feel like looking in them.He had turned a corner when he saw a light up ahead. He turned another corner, and when he did he saw a fairly large room. Staying close to the wall ( even though he was wearing the cloak he was afraid someone would see him ) he began to listen.His scar was beggining to hurt.  
  
" My dear, would you bring me some more wine." came a cold voice which Harry recognized immediately. Harry heard the small clink of a glass and some liquid being poured. At this point he looked into the room. There he was, Voldemort, sitting in a high backed chair, Wormtail standing beside him. The only light in the room came from the huge crackling fireplace. Harry noticed that there were two girls in the room with them, both wearing rags.He looked at the girl closest to them. A delicate looking girl with blonde hair was holding a tray with a bottle of wine on it along with two glasses. She had a black eye, and looked to be in a trance. Harry looked at the other girl, who was standing in the background. She had brown hair, blue eyes, and was relatively tall.  
  
"Alex!" he muttered under his breath.She appeared to be in a trance to, but was fighting it. Every now and then she seemed to come back to her senses and realize where she was, and then go back to staring into space. She had a purple bruise on her forehead, and small cuts an her hands. Harry wanted to go in there and just grab her up, but knew that he had to be clever.  
  
"Look Wormtail. I have two personal slaves now. One of them is a muggle, the other a valuable witch. Both of them contain a high level of beauty. Now that I control them, what do you think I should do with them?" Volemort asked Wormtail.  
  
" Whatever you wish, Sir." said Wormtail, with a quivering voice.  
  
"Hmm...Come, young fairy, for you are the oldest and are more mature. Show me what you can do. " said Voldemort, but Alex was fighting her trance harder than ever, and with her face screwed up in determination said-  
  
"No."  
  
"What?" said Voldemort.  
  
"I- said - NO!" Alex said, completely coming out of her trance. She began to run toward the door, but with his silver hand, Wormtail caught her. She screamed.  
  
"Take her to her cell. We do not have time to perform another spell, we'll do it later."said Voldemort. Harry followed Wormtail as he pulled Alex by the arm down the hall. He took out his wand and opened one of the many doors,and shoved Alex in. Harry waited until he was sure he had gotten back to the lit room before lighting his own wand.  
  
"Alex!" he whispered.Nobody answered. With his hands he performed a spell, and the door opened. He cautiously stepped inside. With the light from his wand he could see that this was a large cell housing many people. It was even colder in here. He took off his cloak.  
  
"It's another one of those wizards!"  
  
"Come here, stay close to me."  
  
"What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Wait! It's Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry heard frightened whispers when he stepped into the room. Some coming from muggles, and some from fellow wizards.  
  
" Is it Harry Potter? The boy you have been telling us about?"said one muggle to a wizard.  
  
" It is me, Harry Potter." he said.  
  
" Harry?"   
  
He looked over toward a corner. Alex was getting off her shabby bed, and walking near him.  
  
"Alex." he said, holding his breath. Tears began to stream down her face as he ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her tighter than he ever had before. He smiled for the first time in days. She raised up and put her hands on either side of his face.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you crazy?! You shouldn't be here!" she said.  
  
"You didn't think that I was going to sit around the whole time you were gone and not do anything?" he said. He kissed her forehead, and hugged her again.  
  
" What is this place?" he asked.   
  
"Sit and I'll tell you." they sat down on her bed, everyone staring at Harry.  
  
" Harry, this is where Voldemort keepes his prisoners.There are muggles and wizards here."she said.  
  
"Yeah, he makes us do things for him while in trances." said a man who looked to be about 25.  
  
"You can't remember what you did, unless you fight the trance. Then you can remember a little." said a woman.  
  
"Many of us have died already." said a little girl.  
  
"I am what you people call a muggle, and the wizards and witches in this cell have been telling us muggles about the boy who defeated this Voldemort person at one time. Are you him, and have you come to kill him?" said an old man.  
  
"Yes."said Harry.  
  
"You know you're probably going to end up killing yourself."said Alex.  
  
"I have a feeling I won't." he said. He told her about the prophecy.  
  
"We have to find that torch!" she said.  
  
"I know, but do you have any idea where we are?" he asked.  
  
"No clue." she said.   
  
They sat there for a moment.  
  
" How did you get those cuts on your hands?"he asked.  
  
" I reckon he had me doing something for him that I don't remember."she said, looking sadly at her hands."It hurts."  
  
He looked at her hands for a moment. She noticed and slid them under her blanket.  
  
"They're not very pretty anymore."she said.  
  
"They're fine. As soon as I can I'll heal them for you." he said  
They sat in silence again.  
  
"Have you seen your dad?"   
  
"No." she said.  
  
"How come you are not able to do magic?" he asked.  
  
" Voledmort puts a powerful dark spell on everyone when he gets them. You can still do magic, because he has not performed the spell on you." she said. They sat in silence again.  
  
"I have to find Reese now." he said.  
  
" I don't think you'll be able to." she said.  
  
"I have to try." he said, opening the door and walking out.  
**********  
  
He eventually found Reese. After giving him a message to give to Alex, Harry went to think about what he was going to do. When he figured it out, he went to say goodbye to Alex. She was happy to know her father was alive.  
  
"Where're you goin'?" she asked.  
  
"I'm going to find out where we are. I know so far that we must be underground. But I have to figure out where." he said.  
  
"Okay, well, good luck I guess." she said. He could tell she didn't want him to leave. He didn't want to leave her either.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." he said. He gathered his things, and stood up.  
  
"Bye." she said.  
  
" Bye." he said. He turned around to leave, but stopped. What if he never got to see her again? He turned back around to her. He kissed her. He kissed her like he had kissed her the night of the Yule Ball. He raised up.   
  
"Take me with you." she said.  
  
"No, I can't-" but he thought for a moment. Suely she would be safer with him.  
  
"All right, lets go."   
  
  
*********  
  
They put the cloak around them, and headed to the end of the tunnel. On the way Harry noticed that Voldemort had started putting Death Eaters by the doors to stand watch. None of them saw Harry and Alex-just because they were death eaters didn't mean they could see through invisability cloaks.When they got to the end of the tunnel, there was no door, but a small hole, big enough for one person. Harry and Alex took the cloak off and climed in, one behind the other.He wrapped the invisability cloak around his bag. After going around winding turns,he figured they must be under the school right now, they reached another hole. He saw a pair of feet pacing in front of him. He motioned for Alex to be quiet. With his hands he stunned whoever it was as they walked by. After climbing out of the hole, he helped Alex out.There were torches lit in this room. It had huge white marble walls. In the middle of the wall in the back stood four lifesize statues. He and Alex went toward them.  
  
"Harry, look!" she said.But he had noticed it already. Under each of the statues was a small stone block. The first one said Slyherin, the second Hufflepuff, the third Gryffindor, and the fourth Ravenclaw. The first statue was holding a snake, the second a badger(A/N: or a beaver, whichever it is...)the third had a lion resting ot its feet, and the fourth had a raven sitting on its shoulder.   
  
"I think these are their graves." said Alex.  
  
"I know...." said Harry. But he was interested in what Gryffindor was holding.   
  
"Alex, do you see that box in Gryffindor's hand?"  
  
"No." she said, looking confused. Then her eyes got very big." Only you can see the torch!"  
  
Harry grabbed the box and tugged on it. It didn't budge.  
  
"Fine then." he said, getting the sword out of his bag. He had shrunk it to fit. He made it bigger, and with it pried the box out. He opened it.  
  
" I got it!"  
  
But he was hit and knocked onto the floor. They had forgotten about the Death Eater.  
  
"WHERE IS IT?" the D.E. yelled.  
  
Harry dove for it, but was knocked out of the way again.  
  
"Alex! It's near your foot!" he yelled.  
  
"I can't see it!"she said.   
  
The D.E dove for her feet, but grabbed her ankles, and she fell, and began to kick him. The D.E reached for his wand, but before he could do anything Harry had the torch and caught his robes on fire. Within seconds the D.E's robes were completely covered in fire, and he all of a sudden burst into ashes.  
  
"Come on." he said. He and Alex made their way back through the tunnel.Harry was setting D.E's on fire left and right when Voldemort came out to see what was going on.   
  
"NOOOOO!" he yelled in fury.And wasting no time, Harry threw the torch at him, catching his robes on fire. Wormtail tried to put it out, but ended up catching himself on fire. They both burst into ashes.  
  
It was over.  
  
  
*******  
  
Later, after setting everyone free, they held a massive funeral for all the people whose lives were lost. They wizard and muggle world was now united.Things would still be the same, but the magic world didn't have to live in hiding from the muggles anymore. The muggles seemed to accept it, though there were people like Petunia and Vernon who hated it. But there wasn't much they could do about it. The magic and muggle world pretty much went their seperate ways, though. Harry was honored by all of the magic world for three months before they began to let him go on with his life. He helped in clearing Sirius's name, and he was now living with him. Reese bought a house near Sirius's, which is in Hogsmeade.The torch went into a vault in Gringotts.Harry was happier than he had been his whole life. But for right now, he was standing on a hill overlooking the massive graveyard with Alex.  
  
"Are you happy now?" she asked.  
  
" I am happier than I have been my entire life." he said.  
  
"Do you realize what you have done for the world?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah-yeah I do." he said." Wre're free."  
  
"You're right, Harry. We're all free now." and as the sunset, they paid their respects to those thousands of people who died in the fight against Voldemort. And Harry couldn't help but think that they had two years of school, and the rest of their lives left, that would be Voldemort free.  
  
  
A/N: That's it! I'm done! If you want me to write more, tell me and give me some ideas.C-YA! 


	20. Default Chapter Title

A/N: Okie-dokie, so, I had someone ask me to tell them what happened when Harry and Alex got back to school, so ,I reckon I'll tell ya. Pretend this is right after they got back. Harry hasn't moved in with Sirius or anything like that yet. ENJOY!!!\  
  
  
Part Nineteen:  
A little more detail  
  
  
  
Alex had been in the back watching the whole thing happen. When smoke filled the room after Voldemort's yell, she was sure Harry was dead. It had gotten very quiet.  
  
"Harry?" she called. She was coughing and waving smoke out of her face- there had been a mighty explosion. She heard someone else coughing. Harry stepped out of the smoke,head held high, looking more wiser, powerful, and more mature than he had before.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. I just want to go home." he said. And so they set everyone free from their cells, and helped everyone-wizard or muggle-back to Hogwarts.  
( ;****: )  
  
Harry was now in the infirmary with Alex. Madam Pomfrey had examined them, and McGonagall was looking for Hermione and the Weasleys. Dumbledore had magically added a temporary lager infirmary to the school, where the prisoners were being cared for. McGonagall returned at that moment with the Weasley family( including Bill, Charlie,Arthur, and Molly.) and Hermione. After Alex explaining to them what happened, and where she'd been the whole time, they all tried to have light conversation, but failed so everyone just sat for a while.  
  
" Miss Hawkins, your father is here." said Madam Pomfrey. Reese walked in and everyone but Harry and Alex left. Reese gave Alex a hug and they both began to cry softly.  
  
"I was so scared Daddy." she said.  
  
"I know, I know, me too." he said. He turned to face Harry." I want to thank you for all you've done." Harry nodded.  
  
" Now, I have to get back to the infirmary. I'm helping Madam Pomfrey." and he gave Alex a kiss, and shook Harry's hand and went out the door. Pretty soon Sam and her friends were there, and they talked for a hwile. When they left Harry and Alex told McGonagall that they were tired and not to let anyone else in. They were given sleepeing potions, and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  
After about four days of seeing visitors, Harry and Alex were dissmissed from the infirmary. They went back to the Gryffindor tower, where people stared at Harry as he walked by. They went up to their dorms, changed, and went to the Great Hall for the celebration feast. The hall was packed. Most of the muggles had went home, but now that Voldemort was gone it was a time of celebration, and many peoples parents and family's were coming to celebrate with them. Harry felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Voldemort was gone and he didn't have to worry about fighting him every year from now on. He was laughing along with Sirius, and Lupin when Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.  
  
"Well! I must say that I am pleased with how many people have joined us here today. It is official now that the person who has kept us living in fear these many years has been terminated for good!" everyone cheered." It is something everyone should be very pleased about." Harry looked at the Slytherins. Most of them looked angry that Voldemort was gone, and others were celebrating with the other houses. He noticed Malfoy wasn't there. He was brought back to his senses when the headmaster continued.  
  
" We have many people to thank. We have the people who lost their lives these past years, the many talented witches and wizards that helped in the fight, but most of all we have to thank Harry Potter. I ask you now to show him your appreciation." at that point everyone pushed Harry up toward the front of the hall near the teachers as everyone cheered and stood up in their seets, and raised their goblets to him. When he got to where the professors were, they all patted him on the back, and told him how proud they were. In the middle of the whole crowd Snape stod next to Harry, and said something only he could hear.  
  
" Nice work Potter." Harry stared at him.  
  
"Thanks." Harry said, and Snape found his way back to his chair at the faculty's table. After everything had died down he went back to his seat and finished the feast. They went to bed very late that night. On his way to the common room, Harry stopped at a window to look at the starry sky.Alex passed, gave him a kiss, and said good-night. Harry stood there for a little while.  
  
"Potter." said a voice. Harry swung around, and was surprised to see Malfoy. He didn't have Crabbe and Goyle with him. But what surprised him more was the way he had said his name. It wasn't a question, and it wasn't mocking. It was simply a statement.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked.  
  
" They caught my father today. He's in Azkaban." he said. Harry didn't really know how to reply.  
  
" I do care about him, but I don't agree with what he was doing." he said, Harry nodded.  
  
" I never did anything like he did, and I never intended to." Malfoy said. Harry nodded again. Malfoy stuck his hand out. Harry shook it, and watched Malfoy walk off. He felt that they had come to an understanding about each other. Things wouldn't change much, but they would improve. Harry went to bed that night knowing that from now on, things were going to change-but for the better.   
  
  
A/N: Okay, if you want more, tell me.Click on my name, find my address, and write me an e-mail. I love e-mails! I wrote my story while thinking about one thing-- There is some good in everyone, you just have to find it-- Thank you to all the people who have read and reviewed this story.I appreciate it.Good bye for now-  
Southern Belle 


End file.
